


Did I just?

by PorSupuesto



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: But not that hard, Eventual Romance, F/F, Humor, Judge Me, My First Fanfic, Romance, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorSupuesto/pseuds/PorSupuesto
Summary: When Barbara finds herself losing her mind over some random incident, she must do whatever it takes to seek out the truth, even though no one believes her.





	1. Did I just?

"Did I just…?"

My eyes could have deceived me? Maybe it was some kind of optical illusion. Or perhaps a spell? This is, after all, a magic school, like, for magical people who tend to use magic on a daily basis.

But what I saw was something  _ unbelievable,  _ even for the magic community I am part of. The same group of witches that mere a year ago witnessed how human emotions could turn a semi-deadly weapon, a  _ missile, _ of all things, such a primitive artifact, into a self-conscious being of pure hate that threatened to start World War III.

No! This was beyond that. Like, never in my seventeen years been alive have I ever behold such farfetched event. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating things just a little bit, but nevertheless, what I may or may not have seen is undoubtedly something uncanny. Perhaps it didn't happen at all and I was just daydreaming, a lot had happened this week, between classes and my hobby.

_ Shoot!  _ I need to stop referring to it as a  _ 'hobby' _ I'm better than this, all my closest friends had accepted it as part of me. Now is not the time to go backwards, I'll now embrace my new self and accept my preferences publicly or my name isn't...

"…Barbara? Barbara! Are you there?".

My friend's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Hannah was in front of me waving her right hand at my face.

"Hehe… Sorry Hannah, I was thinking about something I saw earlier in the morning". I answered her, giving my friend an ashamed smile and resuming our walk to the dining hall.

"Geez Barbs, I thought I've lost you back there. What did you see? You didn't tell me anything during classes".

"Well...". I hesitated. Should I tell her? Is not like she'd believe me anyway,  _ gosh,  _ I can't even believe it myself. She'll think that I'm crazy. No, this is Hannah I'm talking about, she'll back me up even if I sound like a crazy old hag. "… you see, remember this morning when Sucy made that hideous potion?".

"Oh yeah,  _ ugh!,  _ I wish you wouldn't have bring that up. It barfed right next to me. It gives me the chills just to think about it". She winces while rubbing her sides with both her hands.

"I know, sorry about that… Anyway, just after that I w-". Suddenly a red blur passed between us making us shriek in unison.

"Sorry!". A distant apology was the only think we could hear.

"O'Neill!". Hannah yelled. "Seriously that girl, like, can't she just wa-". Then again, she was interrupted by yet another blur, this time a brunette one.

"Amanda! Get back here!". The rushing girl yelled, passing through and ignoring the girl who just threw to the ground.

"Akko! Watch out you dunce! Oh my, Hannah, are you alright?". I reach out to her hand and help her into her feet.

"I'm fine, thanks Barbs, we are surrounded by peasants, I'm telling you". We both watched with scolding eyes at the  _ beasts  _ entering the dining hall.

Finally arriving at the place, Akko was standing over a defeated Amanda who was grunting something.

"I may be shorter than you Amanda, but I have the strength and determination of Shiny Chariot herself in my body and that's all I need to take you down". She said with starts in her eyes as she hopped off the girl’s back. "Now, you gotta get me that meal you promised". She helped Amanda rose to her feet and pat the girl's back a couple of times.

"Man… I miss ol' clumsy Akko". She muttered to herself and stretched her body while heading to the counter line.

"Those two won't ever change? Like, grow up already,  _ geez.  _ I'll go get our food, Barbs, wait for me at the table".

I just nod to her with a soft smile as she joined Amanda in the line and started to scold her.

Already on the table were seated Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, Constanze and Akko who was bragging about her recent victory. Being accustomed to the pair's shenanigans the rest of the students in the hall didn't pay much attention to the little brawl.

"Gosh Akko! What was that all about? You were very rude to Hannah back in the hallway". I stated narrowing my eyes at her. I sat down next to Lotte who was reading our favorite novel and wasn't aware of the events unfolding around her.

"You know our little trouble maker here". Sucy responded instead. "She is like a puppy, if she doesn't get plenty of exercise she won't stay still". She said with a little smirk in her face.

"Hey! I'm not a puppy" Akko pouted. "And for the record, if I were one, I'll be the cutest puppy you could ever imagine". She said sticking out her tongue and making us giggle.

"Anyway, sorry Barbara, I had to get back this letter and win a meal in the process".

I rolled my eyes, of course it had to be food involved in this.

"What's on the letter?". Constanze's stanbot chimed in.

"Not telling ya". Akko responded with a smug smile in her face, putting the letter inside her vest.

" _ BUMMER".  _ Was written in Constanze's clipboard.

"Aaaaw, c'mon! After all you did at least we deserve that much". I complained.

"Nnnnah, not happening".

"Is it yummy?". Was the one question that only Jasminka could've ask.

"You could say that, yes". Akko answered giving her a big smile and thumbs up.

"Ooooh!". Jasminka clapped her hands in delight.

That was insulting and unacceptable, Akko wasn't giving us anything, Sucy shrugged and continue eating, Lotte wasn't even in this realm of existence, Constanze just growled and worst of all, Jasminka was still clapping! That's it! "Akko! I dema-".

"Let her be". Amanda interrupted me. "I tried to convince her to tell me for hours and lil' miss stubborn right here won't yield, so if I were you I wouldn't bother anymore". She said as she got close to the table. "Here, your dirty meal has arrived". She put the trays grudgingly in front of the smaller girl.

"Ooooh, thank you very much miss O'Neill, always a pleasure to do business with ya". Akko said in a mocking tone.

Amanda just rolled her eyes and took a seat. "And cut it out already woman, I told you I'm fine". She said to Hannah who was trying to cure the bruise in here face.

"Ush! Let me help you, your forehead is all red. Diana has been giving me lessons in healing magic and, like, I really could use the practice". She said narrowing her eyes.

" _ Uuugh,  _ okay fine! Whatever". Amanda finally gave in, muttering something to herself.

"You're welcome" Hannah said grinning. Since when does she car- "Oh, Barbs, sorry, here is our meal".

"Oh, right". I took the trays off her left hand. "Thanks Hannah, and miss Kagari, I'll let this one pass". At least until I can confirm some things.

"I don't think she can hear you over the sound of food being shoved into her mouth" Sucy said as she observed the girl in question devouring her food.

"Yeah… I think you are right…". We continue our dinner in momentary peace. At least for a while.

"So, Barbs, then what happened? You were telling me about what you saw". Hannah whispered seeking to keep this between the two of us.

"Right! Where was I…? Oh! After the incident with the 'potion' the smell was killing me, so I ran, like, really fast to the window looking out for fresh air and it was right there when I saw und-".

" _ Diana! _ ". Akko shouted "Here! I saved you a seat!".

"Agh! My earballs! Control your voice Kagari". Amanda winced, she was sitted across the table and I think that, like the rest of us, she could hear Akko like she was right next to her.

"Although Amanda's statement is a little odd, she is right Akko, you should moderate your voice and use a pleasant tone in future announcements, by the way, you are very welcome for the seat". Diana said as she approached and took the seat next to Akko.

"Not like anyone else would sit with us or even dare to take that spot" Sucy said almost whispering.

"Haha… sorry~. Here Diana, I got your favorite meal". Akko said handing Diana the second plate on her tray.

There it is again, I can't be wrong.

"That's why you ordered two portions? And what do you mean 'I'?  _ I  _ was the one who got those". Amanda complained, leaning back in her chair with her arms folded behind her head.

Akko just chuckle and stuck out her tongue at Amanda.  _ Geez _ . How many times do I need to be interru-.

"Oh. In that case you have my gratitude Amanda. You indeed have a good taste". Diana said,  _ interrupting _ my thoughts.

"Anyway, Hannah, like I was saying". I scooted close to her.

"Yeah…?" She said eagerly.

"When I looked outside the window there wer-".

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

"Oi! Constanze stop it! I thought you let it go!". Akko yelled as Constanze pointed her modified stanbot at her chest.

"By the nine! Can't you be  _ quiet  _ for five minutes?! You brutes. We are trying to gossip around here". Hannah yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"Hey! Don't talk to Cons-" .

"Shut it". Hannah counter Amanda as she got closer to her with narrowed eyes. Amanda flinched and nodded. "What were you saying Barbs?".

"I…".

"Oi! Who are calling a 'brute'?  _ Diaaaana,  _ she is being mean".

"You deserved it, now,  _ quiet.  _ Barbs?".

"Eh… I".

"Girls, we are not children anymore, you need to act likewise and set the example to our younger classmates". Diana intervened.

"Right… So, Hannah, I-".

"But Dianaaa, you can't overlook her barbarities all the time".

_ Seriously.  _ You too Hannah? "I'm trying to sa-".

"But where is the fun in that? Those two always made my day" Now Sucy had to participate.  _ That's it. _

"ENOUGH!". I stood up. "HANNAH I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I SAW DIANA AND AKKO KISSING UNDER A STATUE IN THE COURTYARD! AND… I could see… some tongue…" I whispered that last part as everybody got quiet looking at me. Maybe I said it too loud…

"EEEEH?!". Lotte finally reacted.

"HA HA HA HA". Everyone bursted into laugh. Sucy and Constanze curled into their seats, unable to contain their guffaw, Jasminka almost choke with her chip and Amanda fell backwards in her chair, but both continue laughing. Diana and Akko looked at each other and then Akko let out a laugh and smashed her head and fist against the table and Diana just stifled a giggle with her hand. Hannah averted her gaze from me, trying to hide her smirk but the little jolts of her shoulders betrayed her.

Then out of nowhere Lotte rushed above the table with an unnatural speed towards Akko and Diana.

"Is that true?! Are you a couple now?! Since when?! Could… CouldyoudressupasBelleandEdgarandplayanscenefromthebookforme?!". Lotte asked with glittering eyes. Do I look like her when I'm fangirling?

"Hahaha, sorry Lotte, but I think Barbara is confused, Diana and I are just  _ buddys,  _ hehe". Akko stated still trying not to laugh.

"That is right Lotte, miss Kagari and I share a  _ platonic  _ relationship. We have never been involved in such an intimate act of appreciation". Diana said as compose as ever.

" _ Aaaaaw".  _ All the spark left Lotte's face.

"But I… I'm not  _ 'confused',  _ I know what I saw!".

"Oh man… haha". Amanda said as she wiped the tears from her face and sitted down again. "I needed that, but seriously, those two? Miss 'Heart of Steel' and Miss 'Mindless'? Haha, sorry, but that's a load of frittata".

"What did you say?". Sucy asked.

"Frittata, an Italian omelet with diced beets and vegetables, you should look it up" Jasminka responded with a smile.

"Oh! Better watch yourself next time Amanda or I'll  _ frittata  _ you". Akko stated pointing her fingers at Amanda.

"'Frittata' is not a verb Akko". Diana retorted.

***BANG*** Constanze shot at Akko's face.

"But girls! I'm, like, hundred percent sure I saw them! Doing… that". I knew this was going to happen. "I'm not blind or crazy, it was them, you believe me, right Hannah?".

"Barbs, sweetie, you know I'll always back you up, but that's a little too…". Hannah started.

"Nuts?" Sucy finished. "Hehe, you know, maybe my potion messed up your head". She grinned with her shark-looking teeth. "It was a little…  _ unstable,  _ after all".

"See Barbs, maybe you did get confused".

"Well… Now that you mention it, I had to rub my eyes, like, really hard to be sure it was them and when I opened them again they were gone…".

"So that settles it then, girls we should return to our respective dorms now and get ready for tomorrow. Curfew is getting closer and I wouldn't like to report any of you. Did you hear me  _ miss Kagari? _ ". Diana said in a bossy manner but with a light smile.

"Yes ma'am!". Akko chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, let's go, Cons, Jasna, we have  _ a loooot  _ to talk about tonight. Don't stray too far from your way miss Atsuko  _ Cavendish~ _ ". Amanda chuckled as she and her team left the hall. Constanze holding up her clipboard with a very detailed drawing of Akko and Diana holding hands.

"Oi! Amanda! Don't make me put you on the ground again! Constanze! This is your first warning!". Akko and Sucy followed them.

"Hey Barbara, if it makes you feel any better, we could write something about it, like some kind of fictional story, you know, by the fans". Lotte offered with a warm smile. "Anyway, see you tomorrow".

"Thanks, Lotte, I'll think about it, good night". She waved at me as she joined Sucy's slow pace.

"Seriously, those girls. Hannah, Barbara, you girls go on, I've to report to the professors. I'll join you once I finish my duties".

" _ Again?  _ Diana you need to take a break, those old hags are exploiting you. It's the third time this week, I thought you said that is was going to be once a week".

"Hannah is right Diana, you are just a student like us, you don't have to do all the work around here".

"I appreciate your concern girls, but I assure you I can handle it. So off you two, I'll see you in about an hour or so". Diana said leaving the hall.

"Well Barbs, let's get going, I need a hot shower, I still can smell Sucy's ' _ experiment'  _ in my hair, ugh!".

"Right, I could use a hot shower too, it has been a loooong day" I said making our way to the dorms.

All this 'kiss' thing has been really stressful, although, is weird that Hannah hasn't experimented any kind of hallucination as I did, she was, like, right next to the thing when it exploded. Maybe I need to get better at defensive spells. Even  _ Akko  _ has surpassed us, she is now part of the top five of our generation. Since the event with the 'shiny thingy’ and the released of the words of who-knows-who she has been getting better nonstop.  _ Geez,  _ I won't let the former dunce of Luna Nova beat us.

* * *

 

I've always enjoyed the autumn sunset, this is, like, my favorite season of the year, I could spend all day watching the foliage dancing with the wind, all the red and brown mixing together, I find it relaxing. But now… here I am, in the library, missing all that because of some dumb assignment and worst of all, I'm by myself. Hannah had to complete her numerology essay with Amanda. Just my luck I guess.

"It's getting late… And I can't figure out this stupid incantation yet. Are those supposed to be 'Nightshades' or 'Deathbells'?  _ Uuuugh _ ". What would I give for Diana to be here. She could explain this stu-.

***Giggles***

"What?". I thought I was alone in here. Agh, whatever, I need to finish this.

"So, according to the text, to perform the incantation correctly one must concentrate the right amount of magic into the wand and distribute it evenly in all six containers bef-".

***Thumb* *Giggles***

_ Seriously.  _ These new students don't know anything about respect nowadays, like, this is a  _ library,  _ some people try to study around here. Geez… Now I'm sounding like professor Finnelan.

A shiver ran down my back.

_ Gosh _ . The Nine forbid, I'm waaaay too young to be like her, what was I thinking? I'm but a blooming tender girl with her finest years still ahead. Soon I'll be an outstanding witch and like Belle, I'll meet my charming couple, we'll travel around the world, just the two of us, together and in the top of the fanciest restaurant we will at last be engan…  _ Aaaaaaw!  _ Now I'm blushing! Gosh, put yourself together Barbara.

"Now, where was I?"  ***Ahem*** "All the containers must be filled before the ingredients lose their magic properties. Watering the seed is a good way to prevent it, the caster should…".

***Giggles***

_ Ugh! _

"Sto-... someon-... hear us".

"Shh-...'s nobod-... at this-... here".

"For the love of… I need to teach these newbies some manners". As I stood up from my seat I could see the bookshelf bounce a little.

"Pleas-... ana-... you kno-... don't li-... teased".

Wait a minute… It's… It's that Akko? Could this mean…

"You alw-... the cutie-... when you-...".

Diana?!... YES! I knew it! I'm not crazy. I did see them. Yes, yes, YES! Hohoho. I started to hop in excitement. Those two can't fool me. They are pretty good actresses tho... Doesn't matter, now is my time to shine, I'll expose them right here, right now and…

***THUMB***

_ Shoot! _

Some books fell down because of my excitement.  _ No no no no.  _ I rushed towards the bookshelf. They must had heard me, stupid me. I hear a rumble.

You can't hide anymore guys, you're right there, just around the corner. I can't wait to see your flustered faces when you have to admit that I was right all along and…

"AHA!... Wha…?". Nobody is here… Like, for real? I heard them… This can't be true! Not again!

"AAAAW" I fell to my knees.

" _ Miss Parker!". _

"Uhm… Y-Yes Mrs. Southeil…?".

"Why are you going about all this scandal, young lady? May I remind you that this  _ is  _ the library". The librarian towered over me with her old piercing white eyes, threatening to suck the soul out of my body.

"And what are you doing on the floor? Compose yourself child!".

"Y-yes!". I rose to my feet. "B-but Mrs. Southeil, i-it wasn't me! I swear I heard someone else's voice, they were the ones making all that racket. I was about to catch them when you-".

"Silence!" She scolded and with a quick move of here wand she brought a large old book from her desk to our side. "I believe that my position allows me to know a few things, such as who enters and leaves this precinct".

"B-but..!".

"AND, miss Parker, it says right here that  _ you _ are the only student present at this moment". She levitates the book right in front my face. "Do you see any other name?".

"I-I…".

"Of course not! Maybe my eyes make you think that I'm blind, but I assure you that I'm very capable of seeing". She grabbed the book and turned her wand into a magic pen. "Now, this will be your first offense miss Parker and I hope that it will be the last one".

"Y-yes ma'am".

"Very well, now, fix this mess at once. And no magic!". She then turned to leave, but something caught her attention. "Oh, there you are, and you got another one, good girl". She bent over and grabbed something from the floor.

"Mrs. Southeil…?"

"Don't mind me young miss, it's just my little friend". She turned to me again holding a white fluffy cat with a mouse in its snout,  _ gross…  _ "She must be a student's familiar, but she rather spends quite some time around here, always getting rid of those insufferable rodents, this one is the four this week". She petted the cat's head.

"I see… but ma'am, aren't those mice some other student's familiar?". Not a big fan myself but, like, could it be, right?

"If they are, it doesn't concerns me, they should be more careful with their partners and quite frankly, they could've chose a better one". She put the cat on the floor and it left elegantly. "Go little one and enjoy your meal, you truly have earn the right to bare fangs, now miss Parker, if that's all, you have some books to arrange". She glared at me one last time before she left.

"…Yes mrs. Southeil…".

Geez, I was certain I heard their voices, could I be imagining things?  _ Again? _ Maybe I'm really getting old like professor Finnelan…

Another shiver runs down my back.

Better get this done before she comes back, I don't want those eyes looking at me again, like, never…

It took me quite some time to arrange all those books and finish my  _ stupid  _ assignment before the librarian kicked me out, like, I was helping her, rude… Anyway, I took my leave straight to my dorm, obviously avoiding those old, soul-sucking, white eyes. Being almost curfew, the halls were practically empty. I was hoping to run into Lotte, we have some major Nightfall issues to discuss, but then again, it is late.

So, it let me with my own issue,  _ those whispers,  _ I couldn't get my mind off it, I'm sure I heard Diana talking to Akko, like, in a very seductive way to be honest. But no one was there, just that little kitty. I must admit, she was adorable, putting aside the dead rat in her snout. I hope it didn't belong to anyone, choosing a rat wouldn't be my first choice, but nevertheless, maybe someone lose a friend, geez… Now I'm getting emotional…

I need Hannah, she always grounds my mind. Oh, speaking of her. She was turning down the hall, she must had just finished her essay with Amanda, whom I assume put a hard time on her. Seriously I don't know how she tolerates that troublemaker, but judging by the smile in her face, it must've been easy.

"Hannah! Hi! Why the big smile? Did Amanda cause you trouble and you put her in her place?".

"Hey Barbs, of course I put her in her place". She grinned. "But not this time, we actually made a lot of progress and I'm just happy that we could get it done". She said with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"At least you had a good day. Mine was, like,  _ SO _ exhausting" I let out a heavy sigh as we continue to our dorm. I told her about what happened at the library, emphasizing on the whispering part, with no detail spare, until we arrived at our room's door.

"Do you think I'm losing it?".

"Of course not Barbs, don't be so hard on yourself, maybe you're just tired, and that's all. Your assignment is, like, one of the toughest, so take it easy". She gave me a soft smile and a pat on my shoulder.

"Thanks Hannah! I need it that". I took the door knob and open it. "Diana are you here?".

"You can always count on me Barbs. But, about the cat, I really hope that-".  ***** **_ACHOO*_ **

"Hannah? Are you alright?". I try to get close, but she stopped me.

"Barbs-".  ***achoo*** "Did you-".  ***achoo*** "Did you touch the cat?!".  ***ACHOO***

"Of course not! I know you are allergic Hannah".

"Girls? Is everything alright?". Diana showed up from her side of the room.

"Sorry Diana, I-".  ***achoo*** "I need-".  ***ACHOO*** "I need to go to the infirmary!". She covered another sneeze with her hands and ran out of the room.

"Oh my, do you know what happened to her Barbara?".

"I think she had an allergic attack, but there aren't any cats nearby and I'm sure I didn't touch the cat I found in the library".

"How… Odd. Certainly, she must had come in contact with something that triggered her allergies. Outside our room of course". Diana said as she brushed her skirt.

"R-right". But she started to sneeze just as we enter the room.

"Anyway, I must take my leave, I was getting ready before you girls arrived, curfew is about to start and I'm on sentry duty".

"Wait Diana, before you go, could you help me with something?".

"By all means Barbara, what is it?". I handed her a folded letter.

"I found it in the library, mrs. Southeil made me arrange some books and it was laying on the floor, I think it is dragon language".

"Is that so, let me see…". She unfolded the letter and her eyes opened widely. "Y-yes, it is dragon language, i-indeed".

"Really? What does it say Diana?". How strange, Diana never stammers.

***Ahem*** "It is an old recipe involving… involving human flesh, yes. I-I must depart now, and I will take this letter to the headmistress, s-she will know how to handle it". She put the letter in her vest and rapidly strode off to the door. "Be sure to take care of Hannah when she comes back, I'll return at midnight". And that was all before she closed the door leaving me alone.

"That was…Unusual" I put my right hand in my chin. "No… That was… Suspicious". I narrowed my eyes. Diana never acts like that. And if Nightfall has taught me something is that Diana is keeping a secret and I bet it involves a certain brunette witch who was fighting over a letter just like that one just a few days ago. I pointed my right index finger to door.

"I'll catch you two! You'll see!". I yelled at the door. "You'll see...".

* * *

 

"So basically, I was minding my own business when Rosie came by and said, 'Hi Hannah, how are you?' And I was like ' _ Ugh,  _ fine… you?' And then she starts rambling about some nonsenses and I was like 'Yeah, sure, whatever' I mean, who does she think she is? Right?".

"Geez Hannah, what's with that girl that you can't withstand? Hehe, like, I've never see you like that with anybody, not even with Akko at first year. Is she really  _ that  _ awful?". I asked her as we enjoy our lunch in the courtyard.

"Like, for real Barbs? Of course she's up to something, I just know it". She ranted vigorously, hehe, if I didn't know her I'll swear she sounds almost jealous. "Anyway, let's forget about her, how are you doing with your little 'investigation'?".

"Aaaw, you make it sound like I'm crazy Hannah". I pouted and averted my eyes from her.

"Sorry Barbs, but it really sounds a little…".

"Don't you say it". I stared at her.

"I was going to said 'absurd'. Like, think about it Barbs, you've been following them for what? A week now? And have you found anything?".

"I almost catch them holding hands, like, once". I said looking down to my knees ashamed. "They haven't notice me, but they haven't done anything revealing either".

"See? I think you need to move on from this 'Diakko' thing". She held my hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"'Diakko'?".

"Yeah, that's how Amanda calls it. It sounds pretty neat if you ask me". She said with a proud smile and… A longing gaze…?.

"Right… In any case, Diakko or not". It does really sounds pretty neat. "I'm not giving up, even if it takes me the whole year to disclose them".

***Sigh*** "If you say so, what's your plan today then? Any luck finding that perfect moment?".

"Well, yes, it's the weekend, so Lotte told me that Akko is going to be at Blytonbury and she is going to meet with  _ 'someone'  _ there. She didn't tell her who she's going to see, but of course I know that person is Diana". I said crossing my arms across my chest with a smug smile.

"Diana? But she is going to be-".

"Running some errands for the headmistress? Yes! But she avoided telling us that said errands happen to be at some shaggy store at…". I started wiggling my eyebrow at Hannah.

"Blyton-".

"Blytonbury! Yes! Oh my, Hannah, you are very perceptive, hehe." I stated as I rose to me feet and help her stand up.

"Well, like, you know me". She responded rolling her eyes with a soft smile.

"Ok, so I need to get my stuff now and head to the Leyline to be there on time, would you like to come? I really could use another witness".

"Sorry Barbs, but I need to change my clothes and put on some makeup, I have this important meeting I told you about, remember?". She blushed and curled the end of her ponytail in her index finger and made some circles with it.

"Oh! Right! I totally forgot about it, sorry Hannah". Really smooth Barbara, geez. "Don't feel embarrassed, you'll do just fine. I'm sure you will impress them, just put on that one dress your mom sent you, it's like, reaaaaally fancy, I'm so jealous". She perked up and looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"D-do you think sh- I mean  _ they _ will be impressed?". She grabbed both my hands into hers. "Like, really?".

"Absolutely Hannah! That dress is gorgeous, and it looks fantastic on you, like, obviously they'll be impressed, think about it as your 'Lucky Sharm'". I gave her a reassuring nod.

"B-but… I'm really nervous. Don't you think a need  _ something new _ ?". She said with her eyes down cast.

"No buts! Do you remember what Akko always says?".

"Eh? Akko? Mmh… Doki doki something something...?".

"No! The other thing".

"Uhm… Yatta…?".

"No, no, the one from her cards". I started to scratch my head.

"A magic heart... it's your belief…?".

"Yeah! That's the one… I think… Whatever, just believe in yourself and all will be fine, ok?". I took her by the shoulders and gave her a determined look.

"Ok Barbs! Thank you!". She gave me a tight hug. "We should go now, you have some lovebirds to catch after all".

"Right! Let's go". We then head to our dorm, I have the feeling that this is going to be a great day.

* * *

 

"Alright, it's all set". After I gathered my stuff and helped Hannah put on her dress I headed towards the Leyline to Blytonbury, by this time Akko must be already in her 'meeting' and according to Lotte it's going to be at a small cafe downtown, which is at an open area, fortunately I brought the perfect spy outfit.

"Stylish beret, check. Fashion sunglasses with enhance sight, check. Totally unsuspicious coat, check". I'm so excited! I feel like Belle in Nightfall Vol. 254 when she has to spy on Arthur's date with his so called 'female friend'... That turned out to be a set up to prove that she was in fact jealous… Nevermind, I feel awesome.

"If only Akko could show up already, it's been half an hour already". I was sitting across the street in a bench 'reading' a newspaper, totally normal for a young pretty girl like me to that at this time of day. "It's  _ so  _ Akko to be late but I haven't seen Diana either,  _ that  _ is odd".

Although, the cafe  _ is _ really small, there is only one young man at the sole table outside the place and he has been looking at his watch non stop… Could he be Akko's date? No way, it can't be…

"Wait a minute, he looks... Familiar…". I adjusted my glasses to make a zoom in. "It's he… A-Andrew? Handsome Andrew?!". He then turned his head to the right and I could confirm it. "What is he doing here?... Oh! There is Akko". Really? A dorky T-shirt and shorts? Classic Akko…

"Excuse me miss, may I take a seat?". A man's voice asked me.

"Eh? Yeah, sure, like, whatever". I moved a little to my left, not bothering looking at him.

Akko entered the cafe and headed straight to Andrew. He stood up and politely offered his hand to her, but she instead hugged him. Oh. My. Gosh. Akko don't you have any clue about proper etiquette? Geez. It seems that Andrew had already order some beverage, such a gentleman. But where is Diana? Maybe Hannah was right, and I need to move on from this 'Diakko' thing. She is just here with Andrew, it eludes me how  _ they _ became friends in the first place, but they do hang out every once in a while, at least according to Avery's gossip. And Diana must really be doing the errands she was ask for.

"Aw, all this for nothing…". I let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe I should just go b-". Wait, they are… They are holding hands?!.

"Miss? Are you alright?". The man asked me.

"Sir,  _ hush!  _ I'm onto something here". I responded still not looking at him.

They  _ are  _ holding hands! They got closer to each other, both with a smile in their faces and a faint blush. Wow, this enhancement spell is pretty cool, I can see everything. They started to laugh, and Akko adjusted a strand of her hair behind her ear looking down bashfully. Andrew got closer to her, he extended his hand and cup Akko's chin making her look at him and Akko closed her eyes.

"Wait! No! NO! What are you doing?!". I frantically stood up. "What is happening?!". They are about to… kiss!.

"For the love of Britain… I've had enough". The man said as he stood up next to me and I turned to face him.

"Pardon me… Eeeeeh!?". I yelped. "A-A-Andrew?!". Now I'm sure I lost it, Andrew is standing right next to me with an exasperated face.

"Yes,  _ I'm  _ Andrew Hanbridge, a pleasure to see you again miss Parker, excuse me one moment". He gave me a polite nod and calmly walked towards the cafe, where Akko and the other 'Andrew' were already kissing.

I just nodded at him and fell to the bench with a confused expression. He slowly approached them, they seem to be  _ very  _ concentrated in their task at hand and doesn't notice that he is already at their table. He rubbed his temples and then he bent over them and poked at their shoulders. They separate and look at him annoyed, Akko was about to say something when she finally realized who's standing next to them. Both jumped scared with shocked faces. Andrew just crossed his arms with an unamused face waiting for them to elaborate. The fake Andrew tried to say something and suddenly he was covered by a puff of smoke and now in his place was standing… Diana!

"AHA! I KNEW IT!". I yelled to them from across the street and they slowly turned to face me, both with really red faces. Diana just face palmed and Akko rubbed the back of her neck with an apologetic smile, Andrew drew their attention once again with a frown in his face. Akko started to wave her hands frantically in front on her and Diana was a mess, trying to say something but just stopping mid word.

"This is... This is  _ really  _ funny, hahaha". I can't hear anything they are saying, but this certainly worth the wait. I've never seen Diana so embarrassed and red and Akko… it's just Akko being her, no surprises there.

"I think it's time for me to have a little talk with the 'lovely' couple, hehe". I hopped slowly to the café with a great feel of accomplishment. "Oh my, hello girls, what happens to be the fuzz?". I rest my elbow on top the cafe's fence as I take off my sunglasses.

"B-Barbara! This isn't what it looks like!". Akko started.

"O-of course it isn't, this is just…". Diana continued.

"This is just what exactly, Diana? Please do share". Andrew inquired rather coldly.

Oh! I get it! 

"It's this about the bet?". I said, covering my mouth gracefully with my hand.

"Bet?!" The three of them said in unison.

"Of course, you remember the bet, don't you? Where the first to get a kiss from the  _ handsome  _ Andrew Hanbridge wins a cauldron full of mystery candies".

"W-what? That's preposterous, there is no such a-". Diana started.

"Really?!". Akko beamed up. "Did you know about the bet Diana? Why didn't you tell me?".

" _ Akko,  _ of course there is no such bet!". Diana stated frustrated.

"Is that so miss Parker?". Andrew said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, yes, like, everyone at Luna Nova knows about it, but look at the time". I glanced at my non-existent wristwatch. "I need to go now, but I'm sure Diana and Akko will fill you with details, right girls?".

"W-wait Barb-".

"Don't lea-".

"Ok, see you later guys, bye!". And just like that I left them and head down the street. I took a quick peek back at them and saw Andrew scolding them, hehe. I let out a long sigh.

"I feel like a took a huge burden off my back". I looked up to the sky. "I knew I was right. YES!". I jumped with joy. "But what about all that charade involving Andrew? And how could've he recognize me with my perfect spy outfit…? Well nevermind, what's important is that I finally caught them, I can't wait to tell…". I walked by a fancy restaurant with a French theme and in one of the tables was...

"Hannah? She didn't tell me that her meeting was at a restaurant". I got closer to window. "W-who is the guy with her? Wait, i-is that… Amanda?! Why is she wearing a tux? Oh my  _ gosh _ , they are getting closer… They are…". I fell to me knees.

"Did I just…?"


	2. Akko & Diana POV

**=COURTYARD=**

 

"But Diaaaaana! Is not faiiiiiir!". Akko complained.

"And what exactly is not 'fair' about your current assignment?". Diana asked her classmate not looking up from her book.

"Well… _All_ of it! I mean, this should be considered child abuse!". Akko huffed.

"Akko, I thought you will be glad the professors acknowledge your potential now that you have proven a significant improvement in your grades".

"I mean… It's nice and all, but _not_ like this". She folded her arms. "Having to change the pose of _all_ statues in campus by myself is exploitation". She groaned.

"That's why I was assigned to accompany you Akko". Diana retorted.

"Didn't you volunteer?" Akko asked her with an eyebrow up.

"Well… In fact I did. I wanted to assist you in case you needed a break and perhaps… spend some time tog-".

"And that's the other thing!". Akko interrupted her. "You're such an _unhelpful helper_ Dianaaaa".

"...I-I beg your pardon?". Diana finally looked up from her book, taken aback by Akko's words.

"You are, Diana!". Akko pouted. "Here you are, sitting right in front on me, looking as beautiful as ever, with that lovely face you always put when you are reading". A blush started to creep in her cheeks. "H-how I'm supposed to finish if I can't concentrate?".

"...I". Diana stared at her baffled.

"And your perfume". Akko took a deep breath. "Every time you flip your hair, _that_ gorgeous hair, your scent hits me like a rock!". Akko covered her face with both her hands trying to hide her increasing redness. "And it makes me want to…". She muttered still hiding her face.

"Yes?". Diana felt a warm sensation in her chest, looking at her flustered companion trying to finish her statement.

"It makes me want to… hug you… and…". Akko responded looking at her through her fingers still covering her red face.

"And?". Diana said with a soft smile as she stood up and started approaching the little witch.

"A-and… Kiss you…". Akko finally uncovered her face and looked at Diana then at the ground then at Diana again, repeatedly.

"It's that so?". Diana was now dangerously close to Akko.

"Y-yes…". Akko noticed Diana's closeness and started to step back until she bumped with one of the statues in the courtyard.

Diana who didn't stop her approach, cornered Akko, putting her left hand against the statue and with her right she held Akko's chin.

"Eek!". Akko squealed looking up at those radiant blue eyes.

"You know Akko...". Diana started softly, leaning closer to Akko's ear. "I _always_ want to kiss you". She whispered to her.

"Diana!". Hot steam exited Akko's ears. "Why are you so che-".

A sudden kiss stopped Akko from continuing babbling. She struggled a little, taken by surprise but finally surrendered to the tender kiss Diana was giving her. She closed her eyes and let herself go in the soft sensation pressing against her lips.

Diana held Akko's face with both her hands now, glad the little witch was returning the kiss. This was a drastic turn in their assignment, but not an unwelcome one.

***BOOM***

"W-what was that?". Akko tried to separate.

"Be quiet". Diana took advantage of Akko's words and deepened the kiss.

Akko opened her eyes widely by the sudden intrusion, not that she didn't like it, but whenever Diana showed her this side of hers, all was lost, and she was now at Diana's mercy. She was still getting used to their relationship, although she was a very outgoing person, when it came to romantic stuff, she found herself to be very, _very,_ shy. So she decided to let Diana handle the situation, she was after all, truly skilled. Just as she was about to close her eyes again she caught something in the corner of her eye.

"D-Diana, wait". Akko broke the kiss.

"Wh- Akko! What's the matt-". Akko didn't let her finish, she quickly grabbed her wand and applied an invisibility spell on them.

 ***Shhh!*** "It's Barbara!". Akko whispered and pulled Diana behind the statue.

"What? Barbara?". Diana peeked over the statue to check and in fact, Barbara was looking outside one of the windows of the alchemy lab. "Do you think she saw us?".

"I-I… Don't think so, she had her eyes closed when I saw her".

"My goodness… I-I… I'm very sorry Akko, I don't know what came into me, I was so forceful on you and…".

"Diana, it's okay". Akko cut in, releasing the spell. "You are always very… passionate and I don't mind it". Akko finished brushing Diana's cheek and joining their foreheads.

"Very well". Diana sighed and cupped Akko's hand with her own. "You always made me lose control of myself Akko, it's like…".

"I'm bewitching Diana Cavendish?". Akko finished as she placed a soft kiss on Diana's free cheek.

"Akko!". Diana scolded her. "But… That statement wouldn't be entirely inaccurate". She said faking interest in the birds flying throughout the sky.

Akko beamed up at Diana's words, but she rather just hugged her really tight, not wanting to press any further on the flustered and lovely girl in front of her. That pleasant sensation still fresh in her lips.

 _You could say you've_ charmed _me._

"Something tells me that you'll be needed soon". Akko said as she let go of the hug.

"It appears so, whatever happened in the lab won't pass unnoticed by the professors." Diana responded.

"See ya at dinner?". Akko asked with her trademark smile.

"Of course miss Kagari". Her usual stand came back. "And here, this is the location for tonight". She handed her a letter.

"A'right!". Akko received it joyfully.

Diana smiled at the cheerful witch in front of her, then, making sure nobody is nearby, she planted a soft kiss on Akko's forehead.

"Keep it safe. See you at dinner _miss Kagari"._ They shared one last glance and then she picked up her book and took her way to the alchemy lab.

Akko just saw her leave, tracing her figure as she got farther and farther until she lost sight of her in the corner. That sensation in her lips and the warm feeling in her chest still filling her with joy.

"I suppose these statues won't change themselves…". She let out a heavy sigh. She then looked at the letter she was holding, an eager smile returning to her face. "Where will be this ti-". She was going to open the letter but someone familiar called her name.

"Yo! Akko! What's up?".

_Uh oh._

"He-Hey… Amanda…".

 

**=DINING HALL=**

 

"...I SAW AKKO AND DIANA KISSING UNDER A STATUE IN THE COURTYARD! AND… I could see… some tongue…". Barbara snapped out of nowhere and everyone froze looking at her.

"EEEEH?!" Lotte squeaked suddenly.

Then followed a burst of laughs from every girl sitting in the table, except for the two girls mentioned in that statement.

 _She knows!_ Both screamed internally.

Akko and Diana shared a quick look and then had one of their famous telepathic conversations.

_What do we do?!_

_Stay calm Akko, just follow my lead._

_I'll just follow your lead._

_That's wh-... Nevermind, just laugh carelessly as I do in one, two, three…_

Diana just stifled a giggle nonchalantly with her hand but Akko went full laugh and smashed her head and fist against the table chuckling strongly.

This wasn't exactly the way they wanted their friends to find out about their relationship, but perhaps there was still a chance to get out of this predicament without revealing it yet. And after Lotte's shocking approach and incomprehensible question, Akko seize the opportunity.

"Hahaha, sorry Lotte, but I think Barbara is confused, Diana and I are just _buddys_ , hehe".

_Buddys?!_

Although she knew Akko was trying to keep the secret, that word was something Diana couldn't take lightly.

"That is right Lotte, miss Kagari and I share a _platonic._ We have never-".

_Plato...nic? It's that some kind of sport?_

Akko questioned herself, not paying attention to the rest of the phrase.

But at least, it seemed that it worked, none of the other girls believed what Barbara just told them, and their following debate was in favor of that idea. Despite that the current events were working at their favor, they weren't sure if that was a good thing, they were supposed to tell them about their relation at some point, now it look like it was going to be a little embarrassing.

"So that settles it then". Diana interject, seeking to finish this controversy quickly.

After the green and red team retired to their dorms, Diana dismissed herself form their teammates taking her way to the Eastern Lookout. Akko in the other hand.

"I'll come back in a sec guys". Akko told their team at the entrance of her dorm. "I have something to 'discuss' with Amanda". She lied.

"Whatever, don't wake me up when you get back". Sucy said from her desk.

"Sucy!". Lotte scolded her. "It's okay Akko, don't get into trouble". She said from her bed.

"Don't worry guys!". Akko closed the door behind her and moved forward to her destination.

She quietly walked past the green team's dorm and as soon as she felt safe, she retrieved the letter from her vest and opened eagerly, looking for tonight's spot.

Diana was looking through the window to the bright star-filled sky, waiting for a certain little witch to open the door just about…

"Diana! Are you here yet?!". Akko stormed in with excitement.

_Now._

"Yes Akko, I'm upstairs, come". Diana requested gently.

"Coming!". Akko strode forward hasty, joining Diana in a mere second. "Hi! Missed me?".

"We were together just half an hour ago you silly". Diana responded softly. "But yes, I did miss you".

"I missed you two!". Akko hugged her between giggles.

Diana returned the hug, enjoying the little jolts of her companion and the warm feeling surrounding her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Diana spoke up.

"Akko". She called her with a little concern in her voice. "Do you think the girls believed our facade?".

"Our _facade…_? Oh! Yeah, of course, don't worry about it Diana". Akko responded with her carefree nature.

"I… I hope so. I don't want you to-".

"Hey, it's alright Diana". Akko chimed in. "Don't feel pressured about it". Akko reassured her giving her a soft peek at her nose and a bright smile.

"You always know how to calm me down". She said as she returned the peek at Akko's nose and then brushed it with her own.

"Hehe, a _smile for you_ always works, so… how much time do we have?".

"I presume about an hour or so, would you like to tell me more about my 'gorgeous hair'?". Diana inquired with a mischievous smile.

"Diana!" Akko yelled averting her eyes. "You… You'll make me all flustered again….".

"I will like that very much". Diana said as she joined her lips with Akko's.

 

**=LIBRARY=**

 

***Giggles***

Akko and Diana found themselves spending some quality time in the library. With both her teammates in their respectives assignments and having finished their own with plenty of time to spare, they decided to give themselves a little break.

'Break' sort of speak.

Diana was showering Akko's face with little kisses, guiding her further into the library between giggles until they bumped with a bookshelf. Realizing they almost threw it down Diana stopped for a second looking at her partner in the eyes then sharing a giggle.

Then Diana looked again into Akko's eyes, those bright red eyes. Something familiar, but not unwelcome, took over Diana once again, the same feeling of desire that came everytime she looked at those crimson jewels adorning the face of the person who she cared the most.

With a sudden authority, Diana pulled Akko closer by her waist and very carefully she captured Akko's neck between her lips. Something Akko wasn't expecting so sudden, as a silent gasp escaped her mouth.

"Stop it… Someone could hear us…". Akko pleaded, losing her strength rapidly.

 ***Shh*** "There is nobody here at this hour". Diana whispered to her ear.

"Please Diana… You know I don't like to be teased". Akko complained, feeling Diana's breath warming her neck.

"You always make the cutest face when you're all flustered". She gave Akko a soft kiss in her neck.

***THUMB***

The sound of books hitting against the floor startled the girls. Akko and Diana shared a look then struggling a little to get their wands, due to their 'close' proximity, both cast a transforming spell on themselves, leaving a cat and a mouse in their places.

"Quick Diana! Jump into my mouth". Akko rushed.

Diana did as she was told and jumped into Akko's mouth, or rather snout. With her feline agility, Akko took a swift leap to the top of the nearest bookshelf and waited.

"AHA!... Wha…?". Barbara showed up from behind the corner.

 _Barbara again?!_ They both thought.

"AAAAW". Barbara fell to her knees.

" _Miss Parker!"._ The librarian approached the girl on the floor.

They watched as mrs. Southeil scolded Barbara rather vehemently. Diana knew the librarian had a meticulous list of visitors who attended the library. That's why she suggested to disguise both of them to leave no record of their presence at odd hours.

"Akko, perhaps it's time to depart". Diana muttered, sensing it was a favorable time to take their leave.

Akko nodded and jumped stealthily to the ground, but just as she landed mrs. Southeil turned to leave too. She motioned to Diana to play dead and then she approached the librarian. She took notice of the cat and gently welcome it to her lap. Both of them made sure to play this little game once in a while to avert suspicions from the older witch. A plan that had worked perfectly. So, after one more little chat between the librarian and the blue team member, the former let go of Akko and she proceeded to leave elegantly.

Once outside the library Diana jumped off of Akko's snout and transformed back into herself, she bent down and grabbed the still feline Akko and started to pet her.

"You are so fluffy". Diana said with a smile as Akko purred. "But a have told you in numerous occasions that I don't walk like that when is my turn to be the cat".

"Aaaw, but it makes me feel more like youuu". Akko said enjoying the soft treatment to her back. "Didn't you tell me something about not getting to close to you in my cat form?".

"Mmmh". Diana pondered. "I don't quite remember right now, your fluffiness it's full of _distractions_ ".

"Pet me more!". Akko melted under Diana's ministrations.

 

**=BLUE TEAM'S DORM=**

 

***ACHOO***

_Now I remember…_

Diana thought, hearing her teammate's sudden allergy attack.

She quickly brushed what remained of Akko's hair in her uniform and concealed it with a bubble spell, then she stepped to the other side of their dorm.

"Girls? Is everything alright?". She asked already knowing the answer.

After Hannah's emergency exit, for which she was regretful, and Barbara's unexpected discovery, which made her behave a little odd in front of the other girl and to be grateful that she used dragon language in her secrets messages. She took a quick leave, hoping that her explanation sufficed the other witch curiosity.

 _Goodness Akko._ She thought as she closed the door besides her and leaned on it. _You need to be more careful. That was a clos-..._

"I'll catch you two! You'll see!". Barbara yelled from inside their dorm.

_Uh oh._

 

**=HALLWAY, 3RD FLOOR=**

 

Akko felt a slight discomfort in her chest, startling the witch by her side.

"Akko? Is something wrong?". Diana placed a hand in Akko's shoulder.

"D-dont worry… It's was nothing Diana, I think". She brushed her chest carefully. "I mean, I felt like something precious to me was defiled or twisted… I dunno… Maybe it was nothing".

"Mmmh. Now that you mention it, I felt a little itch in me heart as well, right after those two started to argue about something". She watched Barbara and Hannah talking in the courtyard.

"Anyway, it passed already. So! Are you ready?". Akko perked up.

"Indeed I am. I grow tired of Barbara's constant watchfulness over us". Diana said, massaging her temples.

"I knooooow". Akko groaned. "It's been a week already! Didn't she get bored or something? I mean, we're not that interesting, are we?".

"I believe she tries to prove something to herself, related to not being 'nuts' as Sucy eloquently stated". Diana crossed her arms. "But it has to stop now. Apparently a week was enough for me to realize how much I yearn for the contact of your lips against mine, the feel of your hand holding my own as you squeeze it ever so lightly. And to watch the red of your eyes and lose myself in their depth, mesmerized by their beauty. In fact, it was after the first day that…". Diana who was looking at the sky submerged in her thoughts about her girlfriend was stopped by said girl's hand pressing against her mouth.

"Diana… please stop". Said one very red and flustered Akko, who was hiding her face with her free hand.

Noticing the other students passing by she just nodded silently. The lack of her girlfriend touch was starting to affect her.

 ***Ahem*** Sensing her girlfriend had composed herself she continued.

"Back to the matter at hand, I'm ready to proceed with our plan. Did you tell Lotte about your 'meeting'?".

"Yes! I told her I was going to meet 'someone' downtown. Hehe". Akko said emphasizing in the quoting gesture. "And surely she told Barbara about it, but how we'll known when she arrives?".

"She will be wearing a beret, sunglasses and a coat". Diana said matter-of-factly.

"Oooh! How do you know that?".

"She left her outfit up top her bed this morning". Diana placed a hand in her forehead. "So much for a 'spy'...".

"Well… she wasn't exactly that good in hiding from us this past week. Anyway, I made sure Andrew won't be near the place this afternoon". Akko said with a smug smile.

"About that…". Diana fidgeted in her place. "Remind me again why do we have to involve _him_?".

" _Becauseeee_ ". Akko groaned, lifting her arms. "He is 'Handsome Andrew', everyone here has a crush on him. Every. Single. One".

"But… Why do we have to pretend that you and he are in…". Diana couldn't finish.

"That way, Barbara will start to pester him, out of jealousy or something, I dunno, and she will stop following you, which will give us our precious time together again". Akko finished crossing her arms confident in her bulletproof plan.

"If you put it that way…". Deep down in Diana's mind she knew something wasn't right about Akko's plan, but the slightest possibility of getting the warm and soft sensation of Akko's lips against hers clouded her judgment. "All right, let's do this".

"YES!". Akko pumped her fist upward. "Look, they are leaving, it’s show time!".

They headed down to the Leyline, with the feeling that this was going to be a great day.

 

**=BLYTONBURY=**

 

 _This feels so wrong_ _._

Diana was sitting alone in a cafe, waiting impatiently for Akko to arrive. What made her feel more uncomfortable was the fact that she was pretending to be someone else, but not just anyone, but Andrew Hanbridge himself.

_This feels SO wrong._

She was looking at her watch non stop, growing frustrated by the delay of her girlfriend. She had spotted Barbara a while ago and it seemed that the other girl was getting equally anxious.

"Why is she taking so long?". Diana muttered to herself.

Looking to her right, she finally saw Akko approaching.

 ***Sigh*** "Let's get over with this…". She stood up to receive Akko in the way a man was supposed to but Akko sudden hug surprised her.

"Akko! You are supposed to… Nevermind… What took you so long?". Diana asked with a fake smile, as part of her facade, motioning the waiter to bring them their beverage.

"Sorry! But I figured that if I came here on time Barbara would've got suspicious". Akko said as she took Diana/Andrew's hand.

"That was… Clever of you". She smiled genuinely. "So… are you ready to do this?". She asked hesitantly.

"Y-yes… Let's finish this…". She looked down bashfully adjusting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Slowly they started to approach one another, the loud beat of their hearts resonating loudly in their ears. Diana closed her eyes, trying to focus only in the image of her girlfriend. But Akko, who was confident until this moment, was getting second thoughts about it. Nevertheless it was too late to go back, so the two girls just continued until finally they made contact.

For a brief moment, Diana was delighted by the feeling of her girlfriend's lips finally against hers once again. But the fact that she wasn't in her own body was something she couldn't bare much longer.

Akko wasn't having an easy time either. Although she knew she was kissing her girlfriend. She having the appearance of someone else started to weight in her mind. She thought this was going to be easy, just like every other kissed that they had shared. But memories of them spending time together, that one night back in Japan when Diana confessed to her. She felt like she was betraying her. She couldn't keep this anymore.

 _I can't do this!_ They both thought.

But just as they were about to separate, they felt someone poking at their shoulders. They broke the kiss in annoyance out of their feel of betrayal and as soon as they were going to thank the person for his timely intrusion they stood up in shock, realizing that said person was Andrew in the flesh.

He just stood there unamused and arms crossed waiting for they to explain. In that moment of inattention, Diana started to babbler and then she lost control over her spell and turned back to herself.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!". Barbara yelled from across the street.

They both slowly turned to the excited girl, watching their plan shattered right in front of their eyes. She hopped with joy in her face and stopped by the fence surrounding the cafe. Akko and Diana tried to salvage the situation but Barbara went ahead of them. She already knew about their relationship, but for some reason she chose to come up with a crazy made up bet that only sunk the two overwhelmed witches even more. The fact that Andrew easily believed the statement wasn't making things more bearable.

And as quick as she arrived, she left, leaving behind two exhausted witches trying to get her back and explain the situation. But someone else got their attention.

"So this is why you asked me to stay away of this part of town today, _miss Kagari_?". Andrew asked, still in his place with his arms crossed.

"Eeeh... Maybe". Akko responded rubbing the back of her neck.

"That was what you meant when you told me you made sure he wouldn't be here?". Diana asked her in disbelief.

"Also maybe…?". Akko was getting now that maybe her plan wasn't exactly 'bulletproof'.

"My goodness Akko…". Diana facepalmed once again.

"I'm soooooorry Diana". She put her hands together in front of her head. "It looked pretty solid when I thought about it…".

Andrew watched the two very stressful witches in front of him, they genuinely seemed concerned about their situation. So, he let out a heavy sigh and then he took one of the seats in the table, motioning the two girls to join him.

"I'm starting to believe that such bet wasn't real". He started and then he lifted his hand stopping the girls who were about to speak. "But I do believe, that there is a reason for all this… How do I put it…? _Masquerade,_ sort of speak. So, please do share". He finished looking at them expectantly.

Akko lifted her hand vigorously as she were asking for permission to speak like in a classroom, startling Diana who almost jumped off her seat.

"Yes?". Andrew nodded at her.

"ItallstartedlastweekwhenBarbarasawuskissingthenshetoldeveryonebutnobodybelievedherthenwethoughtthatweweresafebutacoupleofdayslatershealmostcaughtusagaininthelibrarybutIwasacatandthenHannahstartedtosneezedandBarbarasomehowknewIwasacatthenshestartedtofollowingus". Akko stopped to take a deep breath. "Thenwecouldn'tkissanymoresowecameupwithaperfectplanforhertostopfollowingusthenDianawasyouandwefinallycouldkissagainbutitfeltsoweirdandwrongthenyoushowedupandnowwearehere". She finished with a serious expression putting her hands in her lap.

Diana and Andrew just looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-I… I didn't get any of that… Diana?". He turned to her for an explanation.

"Aaaaw". Akko pouted. "I was very clear! What do you want? An encyclopedia?". She averted her gaze from him, crossing her arms.

 ***Ahem*** "What Akko tried to explain, is that we were looking for a solution to maintain our relationship a secret from our friends. Until we feel comfortable to share it with them". Diana said a little more composed. "And before you say something, yes, Akko and I are… girlfriends". She muttered that last part losing what little dignity she had recover.

"So you tried to hide your relationship by pretending to be in another one using me as a facade?". Andrew lifted and eyebrow.

"I told you it looked pretty solid back then!". Akko pouted again.

"I-I… I must admit that me judgement hasn't been clear as of late". Diana confessed. "And perhaps in my desperation I couldn't see the flaws in Akko's plan".

"H-hey!". Akko began but Diana stopped her placing a hand up top of hers, looking at her gently. Then she turned back to Andrew.

"I offer you my sincerest apologies for this misunderstanding Andrew. So does Akko, right?". She looked at her girlfriend.

"Oh! Sure! Sorry Andrew…". She rubbed the back of her neck as she smiled bashfully.

Andrew pondered for a moment, he was looking for any sign of falsehood in the two witches, but he found none. Leaning back in his chair, he relaxed and finally spoke.

"Very well, I accept your apologies". He answered them with her usual cold demeanor. "Anyway, I took the liberty of getting a photo of your flustered moment when you girls weren't looking, so we can call it even". He said, putting his cellphone safe inside his suit coat. A smug smile forming in his face.

"Wh-!... Fair enough… If that is the price we have to pay I can live with it". Diana let out a sigh.

"It's not so bad, I'll only looked at it to remember _the_ Diana Cavendish has a soft spot for our common friend". Andrew said as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Aaaaw, of course she does!". Akko beamed up and grabbed Diana into a hug.

"Akko! Not in front of him!". Diana complained.

"Oh? Don't mind me, in fact, I was wondering when Akko would take the first step. I don't quite understand why you keep it a secret, it was very clear to me that miss Kagari harbored feelings towards you for quite some time already". Andrew stated. "After all, your 'stupidly cute' face and your 'dazzling' way of flip your hair, were common topics in our meetings". He finished with a proud smile in his face.

"A-Andrew!". Akko yelled. "I didn't mean it that way!... Or did I?...". Akko scratched the top of her head.

"I'm glad to hear that I was present in your mind, even though we weren't a couple yet". Diana said as she took Akko's hand.

"Hehe… Diana I…". Akko squeezed Diana's hand.

"Although". Andrew intervened. "Why all this secrecy? Do you believe your friends won't accept you?".

"Because…". Akko started.

"Because Akko is a great witch!": Diana finished.

Andrew was taken aback by the sudden confidence in Diana's statement. But he quickly leaned forward waiting for Diana to elaborate. A smile appeared in Akko's face, she looked at Diana with glimmer in her eyes.

"Since the events of last year, Akko has demonstrated that she is more than capable to sustain the title of a witch, proudly. She has improved in every single class, she has performed every single spell she has been tested on perfectly and although she has struggled a little with theoretical classes, she hasn't fail to pass all her tests. Not to mention that she won this year's rally, surpassing me, fair and square". Diana continued feeling nothing but proud towards her girlfriend. "And she has done all that by herself".

Andrew turned to Akko astonished. He knew the little witch had been getting better at Luna Nova, but he was not aware of the magnitude of said progress until now.

"Diana… Is not a big deal". Akko fidgeted in her seat. Her face turning as red as a tomato.

"Akko! Hush". Diana scolded her. "That is why I don't want our classmates and professors to think that all of Akko's accomplishments were achieved just because 'Diana Cavendish' is her girlfriend. Leaving all her hard work overlooked".

"But Diana… You _had_ help me and Professor Ursula did too! In fact, I wouldn't have done any of it if not for you guys…". Akko said looking at Diana with loving eyes.

"We merely showed you the path Akko. You did the rest all by yourself". Diana returned the gaze.

"I didn't know that miss Kagari, those are _breaking news_ , you certainly had accomplished wonders in brief period of time. Congratulations!". He patted the girl's head.

"Hehe, stop it…". Her redness was getting worse. But she looked up to her friends besides her, the two with proud smiles in their faces. But Diana's eyes in particular filled with love and care for her. Akko returned the gaze, locking her eyes.

Sensing he was turning into a third wheel, Andrew decided it was time to leave the couple alone.

 ***Ahem*** "It seems to me that the matter has been solved, so I will leave you two lovebirds by yourselves. Congratulations, by the way". He stood up from the table.

"You are welcome Andrew". Diana got up as well. "We have to depart as well, it is getting late". She helped Akko to her feet.

"Yeah, you're very welcome! It was good to see you Andrew!". Akko gave him a bright smile.

The young man just nodded with a faint smile, then he put his hands in his pockets and took his leave. Akko grabbed one of Diana's arm a rested her head in her shoulder as they exited the cafe as well. They have a lot to explain once they get back to the school, but for the time being, they will enjoy the brief peace surrounding them.

"Sir! Sir! Wait! You have to pay for this!". A waiter chased after Andrew.

Akko and Diana stood there silently.

"Do we tell him?". Diana asked.

"Mmmh". Akko hummed for a moment, placing a finger in her chin as she looked up. "Nah".


	3. Hannah & Amanda POV

**=ALCHEMY LAB=**

 

"So like, why is it taking so long?". Hannah asked as she looked at the boiling cauldron in front of her.

"Brewing potions takes time". An annoyed Sucy responded flatly.

"I mean… Barbara's team finished, like,  _ ages  _ ago. It's just a simple awkward potion". Hannah stated rather impatient.

"Brewing potions,  _ correctly,  _ takes time". Sucy corrected, rolling her visible eye. "And this is an advanced recipe".

They currently were at professor's Lukic's class, preparing their projects for the upcoming tests. Due to the advanced course, most of the teams were incomplete, being an optional subject, not all of the students were eager to be part of the older witch program, some in fact, were a little scare of her, but that was not the case for two thirds of the blue team and one mushroom enthusiast.

"What do you mean by 'advanced' recipe?".

"You know, when a recipe requires more than two ingredients, it's considered superior than the rest". A smirk appeared in Sucy's face.

"Ha… Ha…" Hannah scoffed unamused, with a brow raised and her arms crossed. She was starting to have second thoughts about her decision to be Sucy's teammate.

"It's not the same to made fun of you as is of Akko". She sighed and shrugged. "This is an advanced teleportation potion".

"Oh?". That caught Hannah's attention. Being Sucy's teammate definitely has its perks.

"Yes, HEHEHE". Her creepy laugh filled the room, startling the other students. "If done correctly it won't have the restrictions of other teleportation methods. Just one drop and you could go anywhere you want".

"Wow, like, really?". Hannah looked at her with excitement in her eyes.

"Well… Theoretically yes, if not, maybe you'll end up in some weird place or your body will just disintegrate, who knows". Sucy finished, lifting her arms the her sides with a bored face.

"Oh…". Her excitement quickly hit bottom. "Well… At least we could try to finish it properly and like, we can always test it on Akko first".

"HEHE, now we are talking". Her smirk was filled with her shark-looking teeth.

"I knew that being your teammate will bring some sacrifices and I'm willing to take that one, like, for the sake of magic of course". She said it with a smug smile, although she hope Sucy had got the joke. She could never do something like that, she actually liked to hang out with the red and green team, in fact, more so with a certain member of the green team.

"If you say so. Now, we need to-".

"Miss Manbavaran, come here for a second". Professor Lukic requested from across the lab.

"Coming. Here, take these". Sucy handed Hannah a couple of green stones.

"Oh! These are beautiful, what are they?". Hannah cupped the stones in her palm.

"Those are Ender Pearls, quite troublesome to get, so be careful. Once the potion turns deep blue, throw them inside and stir it clockwise for one full minute. No more, no less. Understood?".

"Hey! I'm a reliable teammate". She pouted. Potions weren't her favorite part of magic, but it was something she was good at.

"Of course you are". Sucy teased and then left.

Now alone, Hannah turned her attention to the cauldron on the table, little bubbles were forming in its surface and a faint steam was pouring into the air. Its color still a reddish tone, almost orange. She stood there for a few seconds, contemplating their work, until she glanced at the stones in her hand. Two perfectly rounded pearls with an emerald-like green tone. A color that lately had been invading her mind again and again. For the entirely second year to be precise. 'It is something temporary', she would frequently told herself that, but no matter how much she tried to evade those feelings, they always would find their way to creep back at her mind, every time with more strength than the last.

She slowly aligned her hand with the cauldron, for it to be slightly up top her hand, were the pearls rested. Then, immediately, an image formed in her mind, one that she was eager to see in person since she woke up this morning. A small smile formed in her lips.

_ C'mon Hannah… It's only ten in the morning and you are losing it already… _

She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind from those 'confusing' thoughts. Big mistake. She only gave more liberty to her mind to wander around the source of her inner conflict. Happy memories flashed one by one, with each one, her smile grew bigger, her hands now resting against her chest. She was no longer in the lab, she was now in the practice field, late in the afternoon, almost night, watching from the ground a witch in the air practicing broom dancing, unaware of the eyes following her every move. She stood there, focused in that witch, one that only meant trouble, one that must had been expelled months ago, one that slowly but surely was winning her over, one that now was staring right back at her.

"Did you stir the potion yet?". Sucy shook her off of her trance.

"W-WHAT?". Hannah almost jumped.

"The potion… Did you stir it yet?". She pointed to the now brownish liquid.

"O-oh… Uh… No…". She hesitating showed her the two pearls still in her hand.

"And here I thought you were a reliable teammate". She sighed and took the pearls from Hannah's hand, she put them safely in her satchel and then she grabbed a mushroom which quickly turned into a shield to protect her.

"Wait… What's that for?".

"The explosion".

"THE WHA-?!".

***BOOM***

 

**=COURTYARD=**

 

"Yo! Akko! What's up?".

"He-Hey… Amanda…".

"Did you hear the explosion? I was taking a nap in the other side of building when it woke me up". Amanda said as she approached the shorter girl with her arms folded behind her head.

"Oh yeah, I think there was an incident in the alchemy lab, Diana is already on it".

"Ha, of course she is". Amanda scoffed. "Wouldn't be none other than- Hey, what's on the letter?". Her instinctive curiosity kicking in.

"Eh?! N-nothing! It's nothing". Akko quickly tried to hide the envelope.

"Uh? C'mon Akko! Now I'm more curious". Amanda complained as she tried to reach for the letter.

"Sorry not sorry". She stuck out her tongue at Amanda. "There is no way I'm telling you".

"It's that a challenge?". A smug grin appeared in her face.

"Wh-? No! Don't you have classes or something? What are you even doing outside?".

"I could ask you the same thing".

"Well, for your information, I'm on an assignment from the Headmistress". She lifted her chin proudly and crossed her arms. "What about you?".

"I overslept and missed my first period. Ya know, the usual".

"Classic Amanda". Akko rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't do that, you know?".

"Meh, it's just a boring class, but I tell ya what". She slid her arm across Akko's shoulder. "What is not boring, is a challenge and I bet you I'll find out what's on the letter by dinner time".

"A bet you say... Mmmh…". She pondered for a second. "Okay! I'm in".

"That's the spirit!". She snapped her fingers. "So, if I win-".

"You won't". Akko interrupted her.

" _ If,  _ I win". Amanda continued, rolling her eyes. "You'll have to do my homework for a week".

"Yeah, yeah,  _ when  _ I win, you'll have to get me two plates of tonight's special menu dinner, ya know, the one with beef cover in spicy sauce".

"Oh? Someone is getting cocky". She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You know it doesn't matter how much you eat, you'll still be a shorty, right?".

"Very funny… It's a deal?".

"Deal". They shook their hands.

"So? What now? Are you going to hide in the shadows and try to catch me off guard or something?".

"Nah, I'll just follow you and pester you all day".

"WHAT?".

"Like I said, I have till dinner and I can spare some classes". She grinned at her friend.

"Man… This is going to be a  _ long  _ day… At least I'm not going to be alone". Her head and shoulders slumped. "Let's go…". She proceeded to move on to her next destination.

"There, there, it's not going to be that bad". Amanda patted the shorter girl's back as she followed behind her.

She made a few steps and then stopped, glancing at the smoking window of the alchemy lab across the courtyard. The image of an auburn ponytail popped in her mind.

_ She… She is in that class… I wonder if… _

"Ya coming?". Akko yelled from the end of the hall.

"S-sure! Wait for me!". She ran behind Akko.

_ Of course she is you dummy, she is tough. _

 

**=LUNA NOVA TOWER, SPIRAL STAIRS=**

 

"Are you telling me now?": Amanda asked from a few stairs above Akko.

"No". She replied dryly as she removed the bows and arrows from the statues gathered around the main column of the Luna Nova Tower.

"What about now?". She repeated merely a minute after.

"…No".

"That's okay, there are at least a dozen more statues here, so I could ask a few more times".

Akko just groaned.

 

**=AUDITORIUM=**

 

"I didn't know there were statues in here". Amanda said, leaning in one of the benches.

"I think they are new. Professor Finnelan did say something about Headmistress' online shopping tendencies". Akko replied, without losing focus on her spell.

"I see… Ya know what else they say about the Headmistress?".

"Oh? I dunno. What they say?". She turned to the girl on the bench.

"Come". She got up and motioned Akko to get closer. "No one can hear us". She whispered.

"Yes?". Akko leaned her ear closer to Amanda with a goofy smile in her face.

"They say…". She mumbled, looking to both sides before continuing. "She would like to know what's on the letter".

"...". Akko just facepalmed. "I can't believe I fell for that...".

"Hahaha, don't be so hard on yourself, hahaha, your face was priceless, tho". The taller girl laughed leaning against the wall.

"Right…". Akko took her place back in her duty.

"So… Are you going to tell me now?". She whipped a few tears from her face.

"No".

 

**=NINE WITCHES' HALL=**

 

"Do you want some cookies, dear?". Holbrooke asked Amanda.

"Sure! Thanks Headmistress!". Amanda rushed to the elder witch’s desk, reaching eagerly for the sweets. "Mmh! They look delicious".

"Oh my, hehe, enjoy as many as you want, dear". She said as she handed over the plate.

"Fhan- fhou-!". The younger witch replied with her mouth full.

"Hey! What about me?!". Akko reproached.

"Now, now, miss Kagari, you are fulfilling an assignment, we wouldn't want to hinder your progress". Holbrooke told her, waving her hand dismissively.

"Fheah". She swallowed. "Yeah,  _ miss Kagari,  _ we wouldn't want that".

"Ugh!". Akko pouted and got back to her work.

"So, Headmistress, I was talking to Akko early today about something you may wanna know". Amanda said and took another cookie. "Fhind- fhe- Fhakko-?".

"Is that so, miss O'Neill? And what issue would I be interested in?". She rested her elbows on her desk and laid her chin over the back of her hands.

"Amanda!". Akko scolded her.

"That's the thing, Akko won't let us know. You see, she has this-".

"Amanda! Shouldn't you have to be in class or something?!". Akko yelled back at her.

"Mmh? That's true miss O'Neill. If I recall correctly, miss Cavendish was the one who volunteered to accompany miss Kagari in her assignment. Where is she, dear?".

"Oh! Yeah, she went to assist in an incident inside the alchemy lab. There was an explosion".

"Yes, yes, professor Lukic told me about it, fortunately there were no students injured". She said with a reassuring smile. "I'm glad miss Cavendish was there to assist".

Amanda took notice of it. Silently she let out a sigh and then a proud grin appeared in her face.

_ I knew you would be okay… _

"So, miss O'Neill, what were we talking about?". Holbrooke snapped her out of her thoughts.

"U-uh… Yes! Akko has this-".

"I'm done!". Akko chimed in, she quickly grabbed Amanda's wrist and dragged her and the plate of cookies out of the hall. "Goodbye Headmistress! Have a nice day!".

"Y-yes, you too, dear". She waved them goodbye and resumed her online shopping.

 

**=HALLWAY, FIRST FLOOR=**

 

"Why did you leave the Roundabout statue for last?" Amanda asked her, not really caring, as she followed behind.

"It's the bigger one, so I thought to leave it till the end". She responded while she stretched her arms above her head.

"Sure, sure… Ya know Akko, this has been fun and all, but we both know that this can't continue forever, so, why don't you just tell me already?".

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Not happening Amanda". She said, keeping her track towards the dining hall. "I'm about to win and I'm planning to enjoy my meal".

Amanda just scoffed, it was almost time for dinner and Akko wasn't going to yield, but she still had a trick under her sleeve.

"Geez Akko, when did you start to be so lame? I'm really considering making Hannah my new partner in crime".

"I'm not  _ lame _ ! And why Hannah of all people?". She asked confused.

"She is cool ya know! It's pretty fun to hang out with her". She said with a proud smile, leaning her head back at her folded hands behind it. "We even have nicknames for each other, I'm Capt. Obvious. Do you want to know her nickname?".

"Eh?  _ Hannah's nickname _ ?". Akko stopped and turned to face Amanda who also stopped walking.

Amanda peeked with one glimmering eye. Her prey took the bait. She placed her hands down on her hip and grinned at her friend.

"Yeah, I called her,  _ miss… _ ". She started as she turned her head to her right waiting for Akko to follow her line of sight.

"Miss…?". Akko also turned her head, wondering what Amanda was looking at.

Once Amanda saw Akko move, she slowly grabbed her wand with her left hand and with a flick of her wrist she cast a spell that stealthily draw the letter from Akko's vest.

" _ Direction… _ " She finished just as the letter was fully out of her owner's vest. With one last flick of her wand she propel it to herself. Akko still unaware of the trick.

"Capt. Obvious and… Miss… Direction…?". She slowly turned to Amanda with a frown when suddenly a lightbulb of realization turned on above her. "Obvious misdirection… Wait?! What?!".

"Gotcha!" Amanda was now holding the letter and with a swift twirl of her body she moved pass Akko and started to run towards the dining hall.

"Amanda O'Neill! Get back here!" She ran after her.

 

**=DINING HALL=**

 

Amanda threw the door open and with a sweep she landed several steps into the dining hall. She quickly got up and rested her body over her knees to recover her breath.

"Told ya I was gonna get it". She said between breaths. "Uh… Akko?". She looked up and the shorter witch was no longer behind her. "Wha- Wasn't she behind me…?"

"GAAAAAH!". Akko suddenly appeared in the second floor. She dashed to the railing and jumped off of the floor, then she rolled in midair and with one final adjustment of her body she yelled. "INOKUMA!"

"WHAT THE…?!". Amanda froze in place.

"KICK!". She fell down hitting heel-first right into Amanda's forehead, knocking the girl to the ground. The rest of the students unperturbed by the events happening in front of them.

"Oooouuuuuch…". Amanda groaned to the piece of ceramic floor she was facing. "I think something broke…".

"Don't be a crybaby". Akko bent down and took the letter from Amanda's hand. "I applied a levitation spell on myself, so the fall wasn't  _ that _ hard".

"Still hurts…" Amanda mumbled to the floor.

"I may be shorter than you Amanda, but I have the strength and determination of Shiny Chariot herself in my body and that's all I need to take you down". Akko declared as she leaped off of Amanda's back. "Now, you gotta get me that meal you promised". She helped her rose to her feet and patted the girl's back a couple of times.

"Man… I miss ol' clumsy Akko". She said mostly to herself as she headed towards the counter line. Once there she took two trays and waited for her turn.

"Did you have fun?".

"Eh? Oh… Hey Hannah". Amanda rotated her head to the side to face one stern look from Hannah.

"I waited for you, you know". Hannah stated rather coldly as she took a tray for Barbara and herself. "At professor Babcock's class, you never came".

"Shoot! I totally forgot about it". She facepalmed. "Oooouch!".

"Why are you always hurt?". She sighed. "Like, what were you even doing all day?".

"Long story short, I hanged out with Akko all day, trying to win a bet over a letter, which I lost epically". She rubbed her red forehead.

"That's why your forehead has a bruise?". She looked at Amanda's head and felt a little itch forming in her heart.

"Ha… Yeah… That was the epic part… I-".

"Geez Amanda!". Hannah bursted out. "Every time I see you, there is a new injury in your body!".

"Wha-?": Amanda was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"If it's not a burn in your hand, then it's a cut in your forearm, or a scratch in your calf, or a bruise in your thigh, or-".

"Woah, woah, slow down, I'm not- Wait, why were you looking at my thigh?". Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow with a sly smile.

"Geh… I-I… I wasn't looking on purpose!". A blush started to appear in her cheeks. "I… I just happen to saw it by accident the other day during flying practice". She turned her gaze away from the green eyes that prowled her mind.

_ She looks… cute.  _ Amanda thought. 

"If you said so-".

"What will it be, young lady?". A kitchen goblin asked her from across the counter.

"Oh! Right, could you get me two of those and another two of that, please". She pointed to the different food scattered on the counter. "Ah! And two of the… special menu… please".

"Woah! Someone is going to celebrate big". The goblin exclaimed. "Let me go get those for you". He stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah… Wish would be me…". Amanda muttered to herself.

"You know… I worry about you…". Hannah whispered, still not meeting her eyes.

"U-uh?". Amanda turned to the other girl, surprised. "Y-you do…? You don't have to, ya know, I-I'm fine". She then looked up and rubbed the back of her neck. A moment of stillness descended upon them.

_ Of course I will you idiot… I like- _

"Speaking of which". Amanda ended the silence. "I'm… Glad you are okay, I heard about the explosion in the alchemy lab. It's good to see your cute face in one piece".

Hannah's eyebrows almost reached her hairline.

_ She thinks I'm cute?! _

_ Crap! What the hell was  _ THAT _?! You can't just said that to her... It doesn't matter that she  _ is  _ cute. Damnit! Stop saying that! _

"T-thank you…". Hannah’s lips curved upward and she pressed the trays hard against her chest. "It wasn't a big deal you know… It was like, this stupid potion that went wrong and it just barfed right in my face… It was mostly disgusting actually, my hair got all sticky and smelly".

_She thinks I'm cute… She thinks_ _I'm cute…_

"Oh… Smelly, huh?". She stopped scolding herself internally and leaned over Hannah's hair and sniffed. "You don't smell  _ that  _ bad".

"What?!". She rolled violently and met with Amanda's face just an inch apart of hers. Her brain ceased working in that instant and with it the hold on the trays went loose, causing them to almost hit the floor, if not for Amanda's quick reflexes.

"Uff, that was a close one. Are you sure you are alright?". Amanda handed her back the trays.

"Y-yes I am! You just startled me O'Neill, that's all!". Hannah stammered and then turned to face the counter.

_ Remember how to breathe Hannah! _

"Fair enough… I didn't know I had that effect on you, England". She grinned slyly. "One minute you worry about me and then you are all flustered, one would think that you-".

"Hush, O'Neill!". She smacked the taller girl's forehead with her finger.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I get it". Amanda rubbed her bruise.

_ You really  _ are  _ tough, woman. _

_ Do you get it, Amanda? _

"Here it is young lady, two special menu dishes, enjoy!". The kitchen goblin came back.

"Thanks…". Amanda took the trays and handed over twenty spelltomes to the goblin to pay for the special dishes. "I'll wait for you,  _ stinky _ ".

Hannah glared at the mocking girl for a moment and then let out a sigh.

_ Baby steps… _

She quickly made her order to the goblin, it was the same of the night before after all, some veggies and fruit. She and Barbara were on a strict diet, due to certain bad eating habits the two of them had gotten for spend so much time with the russian witch. Once with her dinner on hand, she returned her attention to Amanda and they started walking to their table.

"I could, like, help you with your forehead". She adjusted the trays on her right hand and with the other she drew her wand and pointed it to Amanda's head.

"Huh? You mean the bruise? Nah, I'm okay". She shrugged.

_ Remember your place, O'Neill. _

"But it clearly hurts". Hannah said annoyed. "Just let me-".

"Akko! I dema-".

"Let her be". Amanda advised Barbara as they reached the table, which was in some kind of debate. After Barbara calmed down and Amanda finally let her heal her wound, they settle for a peaceful dinner. Although, there were still some matters that needed to be addressed.

_ Baby steps Hannah… At least I know… She thinks I'm cute. _

 

**=GREEN TEAM'S DORM=**

 

"This is booooooring…". Amanda yawned from uptop her bed, where she was resting with her arms folded behind her head and her right leg resting over her bended left knee.

"And whose fault is that?". Hannah retorted. She was sitting on the floor, her back leaned against her partner's bed, with a book resting on her crossed thighs.

" _ Ugh,  _ I skipped one class.  _ One". _ She groaned.

"And it happened to be the most important session of the week". She shook her head in disapproval. "Lucky for you, I took notes, that's why we need to finish this assignment for next week and that's why I'm in this cubbyhole".

Almost nothing in her statement was accurate, she knew it. That wasn't, by far, the most important sesion of professor Babcock's class, there weren't even new topics to study, all they did was review past classes and ask for any doubts they may had.

They didn't have to finish the assignment for the next week either, it was due to the end of the semester and it was almost completed, she just needed to get the meaning of some runes to resolve the problem laid in the final chapter.

And that wasn't a cubbyhole at all, in fact, it was very cozy and home-like, she felt comfortable in that dorm and she like it. There was always food in Jasminka's desk, which she always loved to shared, not that she could grab any of it with her current diet. Constanze always maintained it clean with the help of her stanbots and Amanda had plenty of magazines for her to read.

She however,  _ did _ take a few notes which quickly turned into littles "A+H" drabbles, surrounded by green hearts, which were briskly crossed out. Only for them to return in the next few notes.

No, this situation was nothing as she stated before, this was in fact, a ruse, only for her to have some alone time with Amanda. And with lucky and a lot of courage, she would sort out her inner conflicts once and for all. At least that was plan A.

_ You can do this Hannah! _

Amanda rolled her eyes and let out a huff. She lifted her head a little bit to be able to glare at her teammate, who was laying on the floor at the edge of her bed. She was going to say something clever back, but she got distracted by the auburn ponytail waving beside her foot. Hannah was humming some random song and her head was following her rhythm, causing her hair to move accordingly. A goofy smile appeared in her face.

_ I can't stay mad at her, damn it… _

"So! What's next, miss England?". She twirled her body and now she was laying on her belly, resting her elbows at the edge of her bed with her feet now facing the wall.

"Well… Here, this problems are solved but we need to explain the solving process, could you do that, please?".

"Sure! Leave it to me". She took the papers and glanced at them for a second then a frown formed in her face.

"Are you, like,  _ sure _ you can handle them…?".

"Y-yeah… I'm a little rusty… That's all". She stretched her palms and then started to write down the process.

After that, the room got silent, quill against paper been the only sound present. Amanda would peek from time to time at her partner, who was absent in her writing, and take note of the little twitches of her profile. How her hazel eyes followed her beautiful cursive handwriting, how her perky nose wrinkled every so often and how a soft smile never left her face. How she found enjoyment in a bunch of weird symbols, was beyond her. Then she trailed off to her ponytail and glimpsed at the yellow ribbon adorning her head, a memory popped in her mind, so, she turned to her right arm and observed the matching yellow strip wrapped around her forearm. She contemplated it as a warm smile grew in her face, but as fast as it formed, her grin disappeared and then she pulled up her sleeve to hide the strip.

_ Stop it, O'Neill! You know better… _

Just as she was going to return to the paper a hum from Hannah distracted her.

"... Shake, shake, shake, shake…". Hannah chanted, almost whispering. "Shake it off, shake it off, hmm~ hmm~".

And just like that, here previous thought vanished in the back of her mind. Her grin finding her way back to her face.

"I didn't know you like that song". Amanda said casually. Eyes on her work, pretending to keep writing.

"Uh?!". She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, a faint blush emerging in her face. "W-what song…? I don't know what you are t-talking about".

_ Was I singing too loud?! _

"'Shake it off'. You were singing it, didn't you?". She turned her sight towards her friend. "I like it too, ya know".

"Like, really?!". Her eyes shone. "I-I thought you were going to made fun of me…".

"Hey, the players gonna play and the haters gonna hate, right? So,  _ shake it off~ shake it off~".  _ She bounced her head from side to side as she sung.

Hannah's grin grew so much that it bursted into a giggle, then she placed her book and papers to her side and jumped up and started to 'shake it off' across the room, quickly followed by an excited Amanda who did a somersault from her bed and landed in front of the other girl. Both of them moving and bouncing randomly while chanting the song, now louder, without restrictions. At first, Amanda was the only one singing but then she cheerily motioned Hannah to follow after her, she finished one verse and then pointed to her friend, who immediately started were she left, complementing each other. Hannah was bold enough to even shake her shoulders while leaning in front of Amanda, who did the same but instead leaned backwards and rapidly bend upward in the same way in front of Hannah, without losing the rhythm of the song. They were enjoying so much they little 'break', that they extended the last verse a few more minutes, chanting and giggling, jumping and dancing, eyes locked in one another. Until their lungs couldn't sustain anymore bouncing, they made one last leap and landed on their backs in Amanda's bed, both breathing heavily.

"Woah! England! That's the stuff! Hahaha". Amanda yelled, still trying to catch her breath.

"What can I said?... Sometimes I can shake it…Hehe...". She said, having more difficult to recover.

_ That was awesome! _

They rested for a few minutes there, letting their muscles to cool down. Then Amanda, being the one in better shape, spoke first.

"I thought that your tragic British sensibility didn't allow you to enjoy some good American pop hit". She said, now resting her upper body on her elbows and looking at her still tired friend.

"Like… I'm open to any kind of music, you know… That includes a catchy song from the other side of the pond… And what do you mean by 'tragic'?". She said, still between breaths, nudging the other girl with her elbow and giggling.

"Hehe, just kidding". She smiled at her. "Ya know… You should come to practice with me sometime, it's a good exercise".

"I'll… Think about it…". She took one last long breathe and then slowly scooted back to her spot beside the bed. "Uuuff, now, where were we?".

"I'm done with my part". She grabbed her papers and followed Hannah, sitting beside her on the floor, she handed her the documents, then she stretched her arms and rested them across the edge of the bed then she closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards. "Hmm~ What about you?".

"I'm stuck with this question, it's driving me crazy". She groaned as she furiously crossed another fail answer.

"Hmm?". Amanda opened one eye and tilted her head a little. "Oh? That's an easy one".

"What…?". She looked at her with a frown.

"Here". Moving a little closer to Hannah, she slid her left arm across the shoulders of her partner to point at a diagram in the book resting on Hannah's left thigh. "You use the Netzach variant to convert the rest of the equation into binary digits and that's it".

***Tu-Tum***

_ Is she…?!  _ Goosebumps ran down her body.

"Easy peasy, right?". Amanda finished, now fully resting her arm on Hannah's shoulders.

"...".

***Tu-Tum* *Tu-Tum***

_ Is she hugging me?! _

"Uh… Did you heard me?".

"Y-YES!". Hannah replied in a high pitch tone as she wildly wrote what she thought was the answer and rapidly closed the book. "D-DONE".

***Tu-Tum* *Tu-Tum* *Tu-Tum***

_ Don't faint! Don't faint! _

"O-okay...". Amanda winced a little after the loud answer and suddenly she realized where her left arm was.

_ Oh shoot! W-what do I do now?! _

Just as Amanda was about to lift her arm from its place, Hannah spoke.

"Y-you can... Leave it, if… You want". She said, averting her eyes from the taller girl. A notorious blush adorning her face. "I-I don't mind".

***Tu-Tum* *Tu-Tum* *Tu-Tum***

_ Stay cool, Hannah! _

"Oh… S-sure, this is… Nice". A blush also adorned her face as she was trying hard to relax her tense up body.

"Yes… It is". She nuzzled closer to the other girl with a dorky smile. She rested her left hand on her lap and with the other she cautiously held Amanda's hand. When the taller girl squeezed her back she shut her eyes close and bit her lower lip.

_ Oh. My. Gosh! We're cuddling! _

Amanda finally loosened her body and decided to let herself go in the moment. She slowly tilted her head and rested her cheek on Hannah's hair. That auburn hair that she secretly always looked for on the hallways.

_ Maybe… You could try to change, O'Neill… Damnit! Why does she smell so freaking good?! _

The seconds turned into minutes as the time passed by, neither one seemed to want to separate from the other. Both girls just enjoying the moment. Until Hannah gathered enough courage to speak.

"Wh-... What do you think about the... 'Thing' that Barbs said a couple of days ago?".

"Huh? What 'thing'?". Amanda responded lifting her head from her resting place.

"You know… About Diana and Akko… Being… A couple". She said that last word almost whispering.

"Oh! You mean the 'Dianakko debate'". She chuckled. "That day we sure had a good laugh".

"Hehe… We did, like, the former dunce of Luna Nova dating the star student, unbelievable". She snorted.

"Right! Hahaha. But, what about it?".

"Eh… Well… I wanted to know, what do you think about… Two girls… Dating…?". Hannah asked, losing her previous confidence.

"Two girls… Dating…?". Amanda's eyes widened at the question. "I-I… I believe that… Is alright, ya know… As a long as they like each other… Gender doesn't matter. I know it sounds cliche but, love conquers all". She looked up and scratched her cheek as she finished.

"I see…". Hannah's eyes beamed with emotion. "Would it be oka-". She turned her head to face Amanda, but as soon as she did it, her gaze was met with two bright green eyes looking directly at her hazel ones.

***TU-TUM* *TU-TUM* *TU-TUM***

_ Do it! _

"Y-yes?". Amanda barely could articulate a sentence.

Hannah was baffled, she knew what she wanted to do, what she needed to do, but she simply couldn't conceive anything beyond those green eyes. Her brain was yelling at her. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She didn't even care of her heated face anymore. All her attention fixed on those alluring green eyes. And by pure instinct she slowly started to move up, moistening her lips without notice it.

Amanda's state was no different, her mind stopped working when the question she asked to the girl beside her, the one she was cuddling with, the one staring at her, left her mouth. She had never felt like this before. She was supposed to do something, but she could only admire the cute face in front of her. When said face suddenly started to get closer, the answer was now obvious. She slowly tilted her head down, never losing eye contact.

Such was their trance, neither of them noticed that a chubby witch made her way casually past the door and silently took a seat on her desk, then grabbed a bag of chips and carefully took one and lead it to her mouth.

***Crack***

The sudden noise finally snapped the two girls from their absorption. They blinked a couple of times and slowly turned their heads towards the sound’s origin.

"GAAAH!". Both witches cried in shock. Hannah frantically shoving Amanda away from her, throwing herself to her back in the process.

"Hmm?". Jasminka made a little jolt for the sudden scream. Still with her mouth full, she rolled her head to see if there was anything behind her that could cause such a reaction.

"J-Jasminka! How long had you been there?!". Amanda asked with a hand pressed against her chest, breathing heavily.

"Oh? Just a few minutes I think". She said in her passive cheerily voice. "Did I interrupted something?".

"N-no! You didn't!". Hannah almost yelled as she stood up.

"Y-yeah, we just…". Amanda followed her.

"Finish the assignment".

"Y-yes! That! And then…"

"We… Took a break!".

"Sure! T-that's all!".

"HAHAHA". They both laugh awkwardly.

Jasminka watched amused from one to the other, her trademark soft smile growing in her face.

"Okay". The russian girl replied simply and continue to eat her chips.

"I-I should go back to my dorm, now". Hannah said as she started to gather her belongings rather fast.

"R-right…". She bent down and help her with her stuff.

Once all the papers were safe in Hannah's hands, they headed towards the door. Amanda turned the doorknob and let the other girl go outside. Hannah made a few steps into the hallway and then stopped.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me next weekend?". She suddenly asked, not with enough courage to turn and see the other witch in her eyes.

"Dinner?". Amanda stepped outside and left the door ajar behind her.

"Y-yeah, you know, to celebrate that we finished our assignment". She said sheepishly. "And… Maybe… To continue where we left…?".

"Oh… T-that sounds fun, s-sure!". She folded her arms behind her head with a side smile in her face. "Do you know a place?".

"Yes!". She twirled happily to face her. "Is a french restaurant downtown Blytonbury! It's like, super fancy! Do you have anything to wear?".

"Hohoho, I have just the thing". She replied with a smug smile and a wink.

"It's a date then!". Her smile couldn't be wider. "See you tomorrow at class?".

"Yes and yes, goodnight, England". She lifted her right hand and made a salute-like wave with it, only her index and middle finger extended.

"Hehe, goodnight,  _ O’Neill". _

_ Yes, yes, YES. We have a date! _

Amanda remained there watching the joyful girl hop down the hall. When she was out of sight she entered her room and leaned her back against the door after she close it, with her eyes closed.

_ A date, huh…? _

She couldn't avoid to keep the smile present in her face since her partner left. With a new incentive, she needed to get some things prepare for the next weekend.

"Hey Jasminka, could you help with some stit- Wait, why are you looking me like that?".

"Do you have a date?". She said between giggles.

"Wh-?! Well… I-I… Maybe…". Before she could continue with her babble, Constanze appeared from the entrance to her secret workshop under the school, writing something in her clipboard. "J-Jasminka! Not a word of what you saw!". She pleaded.

Before said girl could replied, Constanze rose a piece of paper to Amanda.

'No need, I have it ALL on tape'. Was written on it.

"WHAT?!".

 

**=NORTH HALLWAY, FIRST FLOOR=**

 

"Hi Hannah! How are you?".

_ Ugh… Rosie… _

"Fine… You?". She halted her pace to the courtyard and glared with a bore expression towards the other girl. She was supposed to meet with Barbara for lunch, before her, oh so, anticipated date and a chat with  _ Rosie  _ was the last thing she wanted right now.

"I'm great! Thank you! Say, did you think about our offer? We'll be super happy if you join the club! I mean, you and your team spend so much time together with the green team, I'm SO jealous! But I could never do that! I'll die of embarrassment! She is soooo cool!".

_ Couldn't she just  _ shut up?!  _ Like, I have better thing to do, geez! _

"Huhmm". She hummed looking at her nails and tapping her foot, she was getting impatient.

"And did you hear? She's going to Blytonbury tonight! Alone! The other girls and I believe she is on a date, could you imagine? Who could be the lucky one? Gosh! I wish I knew where she is going".

_ She is going with  _ me,  _ loser _ .

"Oh yes, I hear about it". Hannah said with a smug smile still looking at her nails. "And I also heard that she is meeting with a beautiful girl, but that's all I know".

"Oh my gosh! Really?! I have to tell the others! See you later, bye!". She spun on her feet and ran towards the dining hall.

"Yeah… Sure… Whatever…". She looked up from her nails with a conceited smile and then stuck out her tongue at the running girl.

_ Stay away from her, minger. _

She resumed her way towards the courtyard in a better mood that she would expected after a talk with Rosie. After all, she was that beautiful girl on a date with Amanda and a little boost in her confidence was always welcomed. She spotted Barbara sitting on the ground at the center of the field, with a thoughtful look.

"Hey Barbs, is something wrong? You look troubled".

"Hi Hannah, I was just wondering…" She hesitated. "Have you ever felt like an extra in your own story?".

"Hmm? I don't think so, no". She replied dumbfounded. "Where did that come from?".

"I don't know… Maybe I have been reading too much Nightfall…"

"Right… Anyway, you won't believe what happened earlier".

 

**=BLUE TEAM'S DORM=**

 

"Where is it?! I can't find it anywhere!". Hannah roamed her dorm from side to side looking for her missing jewelry piece.

"Calm down, Hannah, it's going to appear sooner or later". Barbara tried to calm her from the bathroom where she was in front of the body size mirror, fixing her coat.

"But I had it with me just a minute ago!". She was now rampaging through her drawers, tossing pieces of clothes everywhere.

"Okay, let me- Woah… Someone is nervous". Barbara came out of the bathroom but stopped immediately in front of the mess that was now her room.

Hannah didn't even hear her, she was too much preoccupied trying to look under her bed, when she didn't find anything, she quickly dashed to the other one, with the same luck as result, then she went back to inspect in her drawers one more time. Barbara just followed her with her eyes, afraid to be run over by her anxious friend. She sighed and then proceed to sit on the sofa, it was probably best to get out of her friend's way. When she reach the furniture, she saw two bright golden earrings, adorned with little diamonds, laying on the center table.

"Is this what you're looking for?". She said as she rolled her eyes and held the offending article for her friend to see.

"Uh? Yes!". She strode fastly towards her friend, took the earrings and quickly set them on her ears. "Thank you, Barbs!".

"You are welcome, hehe, you know, you should like, take it easy, it's a family reunion after all, right?".

"S-sure… But I really want to impress them. How do I look?". She made a little spin.

"You look gorgeous, Hannah, as you were five minutes ago". Barbara rolled her eyes for the umpteen time that afternoon. "It's going to be  _ fine". _

Hannah was wearing a watermelon tone halter dress, which reached at her middle thighs. Tight-fitting around her upper body and loosened past her hip. It hung from her neck with two strips that converged in the center of her chest, which was gripped by a wavy skirt with a darker tone. The rim of her dress was cut in a diagonal, with her left side a little down than her right. She chose a pair of golden high-heel shoes that matched with a bracelet in her right wrist, her pair of earrings and a necklace that was wrapped tightly around her neck.

Her hair was still in her usual ponytail and ribbon, but this time it was fixed lower, so now it reached her back and it ended in a curly. One lock of hair descending her forehead to almost reach her eyes. Contrary to her stunning outfit, she decided to not overdo with the makeup, instead she only put a soft red lipstick and a subtle green shadow in her eyes. And lastly she applied a jasmine perfume, which she discovered Amanda liked very much.

"Okay, okay, this is it, let's go". She let out a sigh and turned towards a hooded coat resting in her bed, to avoid nosy eyes.

" _ Finally".  _ Barbara reached for her beret and sunglasses and followed her friend.

"Wait… Where is my purse?".

" _ Ugh!  _ By the Nine, Hannah!".

 

**=BLYTONBURY=**

 

_ You can do this Hannah, just follow plan B. You. Can. Do. This. _

After the third attempt to leave their room, the two witches finally set out to town, through the Leyline. Once there, they wished each other good luck with their respective quests and parted ways, at least that was what Hannah intended, but as soon as she was going to proceed, Barbara walked in the same direction she was about to take, which left her with two options, continue behind her, hoping that she won't notice the sound of her high heels, or, take the long path. And judging by the 'totally not suspicious' way Barbara was acting, looking everywhere for who-knows-what, the answer was obvious.

_ The long path it is… _

It didn't take her that much time to get near the restaurant, it would've been otherwise in any other circumstance, if not for fact that she was almost running. Making her way gracefully across town, evading shopkeepers and passer-by, with only one goal in mind. Soon enough, it was just around the corner, she hastened her pace and just as she turned, she saw her.

_ You can  _ not  _ do this. _

Amanda was standing outside the front door of the restaurant, with her arms crossed and leaning over her right leg and her left foot resting over its tip. But what made Hannah almost faint, was her outfit. She was wearing a stunning black tuxedo. Its lapel had a dark grey tone that made it stand out from the rest of the coat, which was unbuttoned and had a handkerchief neatly fixed in her front pocket. Inside she wore a light grey tone vest, which made its way up from her hip to just below her breast, where it outline her curves. Underneath it, she had an indigo blue blouse with its first two buttons free and from her collar hung a yellow strip to both sides. Her black pants were squeezing her legs just in the right places, highlighting her toned up muscles. Her shiny black shoes were polished perfectly, although they were almost flat, she still was an inch taller than Hannah wearing her heels. And last but not least, her hair was combed back, with just a little lock of orange hair sticking out from the center of her hairline.

She looked stupidly astonishing and Hannah just couldn't handle it. She froze right there in the corner, with wide eyes, gaping and almost drooling, her brain trying to process the other girl sexyness. Luckily for her, said girl was looking the opposite direction, from where she was supposed to have arrived. Having enough of it, her right hand lifted on its own. When it was at her face height, it made a couple of twirls and then.

***SLAP***

"Hmm? Hey Hannah! I thought you bailed on me". Amanda waved at her.

"W-what? O-of course not, don't be silly. HAHAHA". Hannah said in a kind of mixed pitch, between a high and an extra high tone, still grounded in her corner.

_ Put yourself together woman! _

"A-alright…?". She uncrossed her arms and then put them on her hip. "So… Are you coming?".

"A-ah, yes, yes!". She dashed between stumbles towards the waiting girl. Once in front of her she extended her arm, in a rather robotic manner, for a hand shake, not sure how to actually greet her. "H-hi Amanda, sorry for being late".

"I believe…". She held her hand and then placed a kiss in the back of her palm. "This is how you greet someone in this side of the pond, isn't it?". She lifted her head a winked at her. "And don't worry about it".

_ What are you trying to do O'Neill?! You know better! _

"I-I…". Hannah's face was deep red after the greeting and she stayed there frozen, yet again. Just when her left hand was about to snapped her this time, Amanda spoke.

"So… What do you think? Did I nail it? or… Did I nail it?". She said gesturing to her outfit with a not so modest smile.

"Wh- Oh! Yes! Amanda you look astounding!". She proceed to circle the girl, now in full control of her body, not losing any detail of her clothes. "I mean… You look handsome, but not handsome-handsome, more like handsome-pretty, you know what I mean?".

"Hehe… Sure, I been told that before". A faint blush creeped to her cheeks.

"By the way, it's that my ribbon? Did you keep it all this time?". She pointed at the yellow strip in her collar.

"Of course I did, it's a precious memento, and I wasn't going to threw it away". She held it with pride.

"Is it?". Hannah's eyes shone with devotion.

"Yeah! And I wanted to make a bow tie with it, but neither Jasminka nor Cons could help me with it, so… I left it that way, it doesn't looks bad, right?".

"You silly, here…". She reached for the piece of cloth and after button up her blouse, she skillfully made a perfect bow tie. "There, all done".

"Really?! Just like that? I was in front of the mirror for half an hour and all I could get was a knot". She rubbed her forehead and chuckled at herself.

"I'm full of surprises". She smiled slyly and winked at her. "But you know what…?". She reached for it again and with a gentle pull she undone it. "I think you look better this way, it's more… Like you".

"If you say so…". She chuckled and lifted her arm for Hannah to take. "…Shall we?".

"Absolutely". She took her arm and started to walk towards the door. Feeling more comfortable now.

"By the way, you smell  _ very  _ nice".

"T-thank you…". She bit her lower lip.

Once inside, Amanda observed the place, it was fancy indeed, the floor was made of polished wood, probably imported. The inside walls were decorated with paintings of landscapes of wine fields and still life, with some vines adorning some of the columns. All the front of the place had windows so it made it look spacious. The light was dimmed and in the background you could hear a soft bossa nova song. They were greeted by the hostess that asked them something in french, and quickly got replied by Hannah, who also spoke in french, to Amanda's surprise. They exchanged a few words and then she guide them to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant, it was surrounded by fence covered in vines, so it was pretty private, just for the fact that it face the window, they were going to be by themselves.

"I didn't know you speak french". Amanda whispered to her friend as the hostess gestured to some waiter to come.

"And italian and a little spanish, one of the obligations to be part of a noble house". She sighed. "At least that's what father told me".

"Woah… It sounds awesome and boring at the same time". She chuckled.

"Hey, at least it has its perks". She said as she gestured to the place they were in.

"Hehe… Fair enough". She rubbed the back of her neck.

A waiter arrived and the hostess dismissed herself with a bow. He presented himself, in french obviously, and motioned to Hannah's coat, probably to help her take it off. Something that Amanda was expecting since she saw her on the street, but was hiding it very good.

She nodded at the waiter and then he proceed to remove it, when it was completely off, Amanda swallowed hard and then gaped.

_ Damn… _

Hannah looked amazing in that dress, that damn dress, it accentuated Hannah's slim waist and chest in a criminal way, and it showed too much skin for Amanda's own good, from her bare shoulders, that her gorgeous hair only made more alluring, to her long legs. Amanda was starting to feel her body burn. But what she liked the most, and she'll never admitted it, were her eyes, those hazel orbs adorned with a subtle green shadow. Her dress was yelling 'Look at me!' but her eyes were whispering 'I'm right here'. So it wasn't a surprise she didn't notice that, after helping Hannah to her seat, the waiter came to her side and set the chair aside for her to sit, only when the man put a hand on her shoulder, she barely got a sense of what she was supposed to do and without losing eye contact from an amused Hannah, she let herself go down, only to end on the floor.

"Amanda!".

"Monsieur!".

"I'm fine! I'm fine!". Amanda almost instantly got up, with her face now red from embarrassment. She took her seat and quickly hide her face from Hannah.

"Geez, 'I didn't know I had that effect on you,  _ O'Neill _ '". Hannah said in a mocking tone and then chuckled.

"Ha… I see what you did there". She snorted.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur".

"Wh-?".

"He says he is very sorry"

"Oh… It's alright, don't worry…". She waved her hand apologetically.

"Très bien, je serai de retour dans un moment. Mademoiselle, monsieur". The waiter bowed at them and then he was gone.

"Why is he referring to me as 'monsieur'?". She asked puzzled. "And to you as 'mademoiselle'?". She said that last word with an exaggerated accent.

"He refers to you as if you were a man". She giggled. "And obviously I'm a lady".

"Oh… Can't blame him". She just shrugged. "Y-you… You look awesome… By the way".

"R-really?". She blushed as she played with her lock of hair.

"Yeah… I mean… You look  _ beautiful _ …".

That caught Hannah off guard for a moment, but a warming feeling from her chest quickly filled her mind with the determination that she needed in that moment.

"Thank you". She bit her lower lip. "I was hoping you would like it".

They both shared a silent smile, still admiring both of their outfits under the dim light of a single candle set at the center of their table. Then Hannah placed her right hand on the table, slowly moving it a little closer to her date, Amanda followed her and also put her right hand over the table, almost reaching the other girl's hand, the tips of their fingers barely touching. Their eyes locked on each other. Hannah again, was the first one to made a move, she delicately started to brush her finger tips against Amanda's hand, tracing little circles in the back of her palm, noticing the rough skin, probably due to her constant use of a broom. That sent little jolts to Amanda's body, little spasms that made her heart flutter, a feeling that she was trying to fight, but losing miserably. So she let go. She turned the palm of her hand upwards and she started to caress Hannah's hand, she was met with silky and warm skin, she knew that her date loved to take care of it, and surely the effort was worth it. She didn't want to stop touching her. She extended her other arm and offered her hand to Hannah, to what she complied immediately.

The waiter came back soon after, with a bottle of wine and some baguettes, but instantly noticing the couple's trance, he silently opened the bottle and poured the liquid into two cups, which he quietly set on the table, without being notice. He lastly put the little basket of bread at the edge of the table and then he left.

"You know…". After what it appeared to be only seconds but were in fact several minutes, Amanda broke the pleasant silence. "I-I... I was never going to say this aloud but… I find your eyes… Really beautiful".

"My… Eyes…?". She stiffened her hold on Amanda's hands. "B-but… Your eyes are like, so much prettier… I could watch them all day… I-I  _ want  _ to watch them all day". She said the last part with more confidence.

"You want to…?". Amanda replied with widened eyes.

"Y-yes!". She got closer to Amanda. "I know I invited you here to celebrate our finished assignment, but the real reason was…". She pursed her lips, still gathering some courage to continue. "I-I wanted to spend more time with you… A-and I wanted to tell you that…".

"T-tell me…?". She also scooted closer.

"I like you! I-I really like you!". She finally said it and a pressing feeling in her chest disappeared. "I wake up everyday waiting to see you and when I'm finally with you, I don't want to leave. You made me laugh and then you made me angry, but then you made me laugh again, like, who does that?". She chuckled. "Only you can make me feel that way and when the night arrives, I laid in my bed and I can only think of you, I close my eyes and there you are, with that stupid smug smile of yours that I like so much…".

"I…".

"And when you get hurt… It hurts me, you know, that's why I'm learning healing spells, to be able to be there for you, to be _ with _ you… Only if you want to, of course…". She finished and looked down sheepishly.

"Hannah… I…". Amanda held Hannah's chin with her hand, lifting her to meet her eyes.

_ I like you too… _

"Yes…?". She looked at her with longing eyes and slowly move forward. This was it, the moment she was waiting the whole weekend, no, the entire year. She finally was going to be  _ with  _ her.

"I… Can't…". She whispered.

_ But you deserve someone better than me… _

"What…?". Hannah’s voice could barely be heard.

"I'm… Sorry…". She frowned and averted her face from her. She was about to stand up but Hannah hardened her grip on her hands.

"W-wait! D-did… Did I do something wrong?". She asked with tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"I don- You…".

"Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît arrêter!".

"MOVE!"

Out of nowhere, Barbara stormed in the restaurant, knocking down whoever stood in her way, striding hastily to her roommate's table.

"Hannah! Did I…?! Did I just?!". She asked vigorously between breaths, but as soon as she notice her friend's watering eyes, concern filled her. "Wait… What is happening?".

"I… Was just leaving". Amanda took advantage of the moment and let go of Hannah's hands. She quickly stood up and moved straight to the exit.

"A-Amanda! Wait!". She ran after her, throwing her chair in the process. She caught up to her almost at the door and grabbed her by her wrist. "Please! Talk to me!". She pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

_ Please… _

Amanda stayed there tensed, clenching her fists, not looking back at her, not  _ wanting  _ to look at her and show her own tears.

"This… This was a mistake". She said bluntly.

"…". Hannah let go of her wrist and with that, Amanda just left.

The world around her became mute, a buzzing sound was overwhelming her ears and an oppressing sensation started to invade her chest. A pain that only meant one thing.

Her heart was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So, this was my very first fic! First posted on FFN. I’ll be moving some of my fics here (not that they are many in the first place lol).  
> Anyway… This is it! Please, feel free to criticize, I'm open to any kind of opinion you guys may have, whether it is hard to follow or out of character or total crap, anything! I just want you guys to enjoy it and have a good laugh.  
> Fun fact – There is an event in the game involving Rosie and a certain fan club which leads to another hilarious event that I couldn't believe was in the game, look it up!  
> Alright, alright! I'm finished! Thanks for reading!  
> Best regards!


End file.
